Only the light can tell
by Queen Awes0me
Summary: BlueJay is new to the team and is America's Sweetheart but will that all change when a death that strikes home set her over the edge? Will it make her think twice about joining the light? Some strong language. REVIEW! Some OC.
1. Introduction

**I do not own these characters except the ones I created**

* * *

The light. When you hear those words what pops into your head? Good? Pure? Holiness? Well not for me because right now "the light" means something sinister and evil. If you haven't heard yet "the light" it this organization that thinks getting rid of the justice league would help humanity. Maybe they're right? Maybe the justice league is helping people so much that they are forgetting to solve problems on their own. But for right now I have to keep my opinions to myself because who wants a Superhero thinking the "the light" maybe right. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm BlueJay! One word like Madonna. I fight crime in California and I'm not a Sidekick! I was only a sidekick for only a year before my mentor tried to kill me and I took him down. This was 7-8 years ago. I am 14 years old and have been fighting crime for 9 years. I am not really a person for interviews and all that stuff so I am not really well known around the world but I am known in the U.S. At first I was only known in California but a couple of years ago one of the criminals that I was trying to take down ran too Gotham City and I had a little run in with Batman which turned my life upside down. Wanna hear what happened? Well too bad I'm going to tell you anyway.

* * *

"SHIT!" I yelled at my computer because I just found out that the guy I have been tracking has just left the state.

"Computer locate this guy and find out where he is heading."

"Location acquired. Tracking now."

"Well?"

"He is heading to Gotham City. Should I notify Batman?"

"Hell no, this is my guy and I won't let Batman take all the credit!"

"But Sir?" "No buts. Get the transporter ready I'll be ready in a minute, but if you notify Batman oh so help me I will shut you down and get a new computer!" "Yes Sir."

When I finally got ready I told my parents that I was going on a school trip and won't be back for a few days (just in case) and hopped on the transporter and headed to Gotham.

"Computer can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Sir."

"Good. Where is Flicker(the name of the criminal I was tracking) now?"

"He is heading towards the Wayne Foundation building."

"Shit. Ok well lets hope that Batman doesn't find out."

"We can only hope Sir."

"What's the fastest way there?"

"Just go up 2 blocks and turn right and you are there."

"Wow I'm already here?"

"Yep"

"Nice! Ok I'm on top of the building facing the Wayne Foundation, now where is he? Ok I see him but why is he talking to that man?"

"That would be Bruce Wayne and the kid is..."

"Let me guess that's Dick Grayson."

"Yes Sir." "Hmmmm he's kind of cute. How old is he?"

"He is 12 years old"

"Damn! Two years older then me!"

"Wait, did you want to date him?"

"No! Yes! Maybe! I don't know but that's not important, right now we need to take down Flicker."

"Well are you?"

"Not now because he's talking to Bruce. Wait I think Grayson spotted me."

"How do you know?"

"He's standing there and waving at me. What should I do?"

"Wave back?"

"HA! No I'm going to hide."

"Sir, Bruce Wayne and Flicker are going inside."

"Shit, wait what about Grayson?"

"He's still there but if you are going to take down...No wait he's gone."

"Let me see, yep he's gone. How did he vanish so fast?"

"I don't know Sir but you should turn around."

"What is so important that I have to turn around? But I'm going to because you won't shut up if I don't."

As I turned around I came face to face to the boy wonder. Man was he cute but there was so something familiar about him.

"Hi!"

"H-hi. W-where? H-how?"

"I never seen you around here before. Where are you from?"

"I don't have to tell you anything so just go back to where you came from." "Fine. Sheesh I just trying to be friendly. Guess waving was a bad idea."

"Your Dick Grayson!"

"W-what? No! Of course not...fine but don't tell anyone. Anyway what are you doing?"

"Fine I won't tell anyone but I was following a criminal and he is now inside there with Bruce Wayne."

"You mean the business consultant?"

"Yes but his real name is Flicker and he is going to robe the Wayne Foundation I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah well he's a criminal and he just escaped from prison and ran towards here."

"I should probably tell Batman."

"You will not tell Batman! This is my guy not his. If you want to help that's fine but no telling Batman. Ok?"

"Ok. So what are we doing now?"

"Now we just wait till something happens"

So we just sat there and talked about life and stuff. When Bruce called Robin about going back home without him, he just said that he's hanging out with a friend. My favorite part was when it started getting cold we huddled together for warmth. He noticed I was shivering because I was not used to cold because, well I'm a valley girl in the middle of a snowy winter. After a while I just started to fall asleep so I just let my head fall on his shoulder and close my eyes. I know it was unprofessional but he was SOOO cute and I was also really tired because I have been up for two days straight looking for Flicker. I must have been a sleep for about an hour before I hear something that I was hoping to avoid on this trip. For what happened was something no mere mortal could have caused. Something that could have been avoided if only I didn't fall asleep. What happened was that... Ha you think I was going to tell you didn't you? If I had told you, you probably wouldn't have come back. You might have wanted to learn about what I had to do with the light and...wait a minute I never told you that I was part of the light! Whops! Well if you want to hear more you have to come back.

* * *

**how do you like my very first fan fic? Is it good or bad? Leave my a comment about what I should fix or what you think is going to happen next. Also for the first 20 reviewers get COOKIES! The next chap will be up in a few days because I still need to write it :p well See you next time D**


	2. Intro pt2

Did you miss me? No? Oh, um ok then. Anyway you must be wondering why I am telling you this and not about the light. Well you need to know this if you want to understand what is going on right now. Ok recap; I fell asleep and something BIG happened. Ok back to the story but to make it easier to tell who's talking to whom I will put their first initial or abbreviation of their name.

R:"Whoa what was that?"

I jerked awake and looked at the building across from us and saw a sight that I would have wished to have not seen. The whole top half of the Wayne Foundation building was gone and the rest was on fire. Laying around the building were bodies. The bodies of the men and women who were working in the building and we blasted out when the explosion happened. All of them were laying there with their limbs twisted in unnatural angles. I scanned the bodies to see if any have survived, which was doubtful, and saw that only one did. That body belong to Bruce Wayne and I wasn't surprised that ha survived because well he's Batman.

Bj: "We have to get down there!"

R: "Ya think?"

Bj: "Now's not a very good time for that!"

We hopped down from the building that we were camping out on and rushed over to where the police and medics were.

Bj: "What happened?"

P: "Well as you can see here someone blew up the Wayne Foundation and made off with all the money, stocks, and anything that was valuable in anyway."

Bj: "I told you so Rob."

R: "Whatever. So did anyone survive?"

P: "Yes but only Bruce Wayne did. Everyone else died from impact or from the explosion."

We walked over to where Bruce was and he looked a little shocked to see me but regained his cool before anyone could notice.

P: "He doesn't remember much about what had happened but you could try if you want."

Bj: "Thank you. Hey Bruce. How you feeling?"

B: "Good but I'm a little sore from the fall but they given me some medication to help with the pain."

Bj: "That's good but can you tell me anything about what had happened?"

B: "Sorry but I don't remember much about what had happened."

Bj: " That's ok but was there anyone that you talked to before to explosion? Anything out of the ordinary?"

B: "Well I did talk to a business consultant before the explosion."

Bj: "What was his name?"

B: "I think it was F. ."

Bj: "What did he want?"

B: "He wanted to talk about branching out the company."

Bj: "Did you have any contact with him in any way before tonight?"

B: "No. He came up to me and told me that he was filling in for the guy I was to meet originally."

Bj: "Thank you Mr. Wayne."

B: "Your welcome. I should probably get back home. My ward will start to get worried."

P: "Your probably right. This way Mr. Wayne."

R: "We could take him home if you want. If this was an attentive murder then he should have someone stay the night with him."

Bj: "I could stay the night. I don't have anywhere to stay tonight and I think it would be safer if I stayed with him."

P: "If Bruce is ok with it then that would be fine."

B: "I'm ok with it."

P: "Ok then. Call if you need anything."

B: "I will, thank you."

We rode to Wayne Manner and I parked my bike and helped Bruce into the house. During the whole ride there I was thinking of a clever way to let Bruce know that I know that he's Batman but what came out of my mouth was anything but smooth.

Bj: "So where's the Batcave?"

B: "Excuse me?"

Bj: "I know that your Batman and Dick is Robin."

B: "Who told you?"

R: "It kind of slipped out. Sorry."

B: "Dick we will talk about this later. And BlueJay do you have anything to wear for tonight."

Bj: "I was in a rush to get here that I forgot to pack PJs."

B: "I think that dick would be happy to share some of his PJs with, won't you dick?"

R: "Yeah, uh sure but I think that they would be a little too big for you."

Bj: "I doubt it. You have a figure of a girl and if you haven't noticed we are about the same hight."

Dick gave a little sigh in defeat and walked me too his room while mumbling under his breath. It was something about not have a girl figure and something being as tall as a nine year old. I got mad because I recently turned ten and hatted being called a nine year old.

Bj: "Um, hey. Actually I'm ten years old so if your going to talk bad about me you should make sure you got the age correct and your by a hospital."

R: "Oh, um sorry."

When we finally got to his room he was completely silent like he was embarrassed of what I was about to see. He opened the door and what I saw was something I was not expecting. His room was messy and I mean MESSY. His cloths were scattered across the floor and his bed wasn't made. What caught my my eye was a 64 inch tv and every game and game system ever made. He had Nerf guns and its darts laying around the room like there was an epic that took place moments ago. The geeky ten year old inside of me wanted to run in and start playing with one of the video games but I had to act like the superhero I was so I had to bite my lip to stop me from smiling like an idiot. Sadly It didn't work like I had planned.

R: "Like what you see?"

Bj: "like is an understatement."

R: "Sorry if its so messy, Alfred had the day off."

Bj: "No it's fine, so any clean pajamas left for me or do I have to scrounge on up for my self?"

R: "I think there is some left but let me check."

He first check his drawers then after shaking his head he walked out of the room. I pretty much lost it and went strait to the video games and started playing the first one I found. Which was one of those shooting games and I was pretty good at it. I was in the zone when Dick came back and I was not going to stop till I got the high score and completed the game.

R: "Wow your a pro at this game."

Bj: "I wouldn't say a pro but I am way batter than you."

R: "What makes you say that?"

Bj: "Because I just beat your high score by a million points."

R: "Damn it!"

Bj: "Also I just beat the game."

R: "Nice! Also here's some clean Pjs for you."

He left the room for me to put them on. The pajamas fitted me perfectly but the pants were a little long. They were blood red and felt like silk. They had a black R sewn on the right breast and they had one of those button up pajama shirts.

Bj: "Wow this is wonderful but what are you going to wear?"

R: "I'll find something to wear."

He looked threw all the clothing that was spread across the floor and finally picked up a pair of boxer shorts and a tee-shirt and walked into the bathroom so he could put them on. Bruce called us down for dinner and more then once I tripped on the hems of the pajama pants and had to role them up. When we got down there I learned the truth about why Bruce keeps Alfred as a butler. Bruce Wayne CAN'T COOK. I seriously doubt that he can make toast to save his life. What was in front of me was just plane horrid. From the looks of it I think it was suppose to be pizza. The crust wasn't even circular, the tomato sauce looked like it had mold on it and it was overflowing the crust, the cheese wasn't even melted it was just placed on top, and the worse part was that it had anchovies. Ugh, I hate anchovies they are the worse but I would rather eat a live anchovy then eat this and that's saying something because I am unable to eat anything if it is moving. I must have had a sick look on my face because Dick was giving me a worried look.

R: "Are you ok? Are you sick or something?"

Bj: "No but I will be if I eat that pizza."

R: "Same here but we have to eat it."

Bj: "Why would I eat that piece of crap?"

R: "Because if we don't we will never hear the end of it?"

Bj: "Before I even go near that thing I want to find out if its edible or not. Computer."

C: "Yes sir."

Bj: "Can you find out if that 'pizza' is edible or not?"

C: "Yes sir, right away. Um Sir?"

Bj: "Yes, what wrong?"

C: "Did you by any chance eat any of it?"

Bj: "No, Why?"

C: "I am picking up traces of mold, expired cheese, and poison."

Bj: "Just what I...Wait did you say poison?"

C: "Yes sir, you have to get ride of it before anyone can eat it or they will die."

Bj: "Thanks computer. Dick throw away that 'pizza' unless you want to die. Also computer can you order us a pizza and send it to Wayne Manner."

C: "Yes sir."

R: "What do you mean by 'if I want to die'?"

Bj: "Well there's traces of poison in that thing over there and I might know who put it there."

I ran out side and caught a glimpse of Flicker riding off on his bike. I started cursing but stopped when I saw the pizza guy coming. I payed the guy and brought the pizza inside and made sure the 'pizza' was destroyed. Me and dick brought the pizza up to his room and feasted on it while watching a horror movie. When the movie finished we just sat there not speaking because we that scared and we both agreed that I should sleep in his room for the night. I took his bed while he slept on the floor but in the middle of the night I thought I felt the sheets move but I was too scared to see who it was so I just went back to sleep. In the morning I found out who it was, it was dick. I think he was either scared or forgot that I was still in his bed but either way he was there and I thought of the perfect way of waking him up. I crawled over to him and pushed him off the bed and he made a loud thump. I was laughing hysterically when I heard a loud gun shot from out side.

I had to leave a little cliff hanger but don't worry this little flashback thing will be over soon and then we will get to the good stuff. See you next time :)

* * *

**hey here's part 2 of the intro. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter this is going to be an important part of the story later on and the intro will only last about 1 or 2 more chapters till we get to the good stuff. Remember to comment and review and whatever else you want to do to this story except reporting it if that's even possible. Tell me what you like and dislike about this story because your comments/reviews will determine how long this story is and if there's going to be a sequel or not. *crosses fingers for sequel***


	3. Intro pt3

Sorry if the wait was killing you but I got bored. Wait no I didn't, how can I get bored when I'm talking about myself. And yes I'm that narcissistic because come one I'm sexy beast and America's Sweetheart. Ok enough about me lets getback to the story. For those who were too lazy to read the last chapter this is what had happened: I stayed the night at Wayne Manner and hear a gun shot.

When we heard the gun shots we ran out side to see what had happened. What had happened was that some guy in a purple tux (I think it was the Joker) was shooting at a guy who was in a dirty business suit(Flicker) who was stealing MY bike. Flicker got away with my bike but Joker was still there so I tackled him to the ground. You might be wondering why I did that and not call the police like a normal person would, well as you might have noticed I'm not a normal person. I don't believe that to hide my secret identity I have to act like a complete wuss so I took a few Karate classes to learn how to fight like a person who can't do a double backflip from standstill.

J: "Who the hell are you?"

Bj: "That's for me to know and you to never find out! What the hell are you doing here and why are you shooting at that guy?"

J: "That guy blew up the Wayne Foundation building and made off with all the loot! He also stole what I thing is your bike."

Bj: "Yeah I know all that but you still haven't answered my question! What are you doing here?"

J: "That guy is a newbie and decided to do a level 7 robbery! So I fallowed him here to show him who's boss!"

Bj: "First of all he isn't a newbie, he is a well known criminal in California and second you thought the best way to show the guy who's boss is to shoot at him?"

J: "Yes. Also can you please get off of me?"

Bj: "Fine. Hey dick get some rope!"

When he came back with the rope I tide up the joker and kept asking him questions. I soon learned that Flicker was asked to join a new group called "The Light" but he declined. I kept asking him about the light but the only thing that I got out of him was that it was a group of super villains that felt that the world could do without the justice league(so nothing new there). I was debating about letting him go or not but I decided to call the police because I couldn't risk him robbing or killing someone. I was still pretty mad about what happened with my bike and I still had to capture Flicker so I decided to kill two birds with one stone and go after Flicker but he knew that I will be looking for him so I had to find him without my BlueJay getup. After the police took Joker away and a few strong words exchanged between me and the Joker I went back in to the manner get changed. I went to my bag and saw that what I had brought to change into we're a pair of short-shorts and, a long sleeved shirt from my favorite store Violet(the younger version of Elizabeth's Secret, and a pair of neon blue High tops. I was already wearing dick's pajamas so he wouldn't mind if I borrow a pair of jeans, so I went over to his drawer and look for a clean pair of jeans. I couldn't find any so I grabbed a pair off the floor and put them on. Like the pajama pants they fitted perfectly but they were a bit too long so I rolled the hems up and walked down to breakfast. Just like last night Bruce cooked and it looked horrid so I threw it away and me a dick went out for breakfast. We went to a cafe and bumped into the man I was looking for. He was robbing the cafe and was ordering them to give him all their gold, I never said he was sane, and he won't leave till they do. I was sneaking up behind him but before I came up and hit him over the head with a tray he ran out the back door and left on my bike. When everyone settled down and went bake to their breakfasts we then ordered some pancakes.

R: "Hey are those my jeans?"

Bj: "Yeah, so?"

R: "Well their mine first of all and second why are you wearing them?"

Bj: "Well I didn't bring any and I figured that if I was already borrowing you Pjs you wouldn't mind me borrowing a pair of jeans."

R: "I kind of do but it wouldn't make a difference now would it."

Bj: "No it wouldn't."

R: "Question, why did you push me out of bed?"

Bj: "Because you didn't belong there."

R: "No, you were not suppose to be in my bed. You were suppose to sleep on the floor. Right?"

Bj: "Nope our deal was that you sleep on the floor and I get the bed and that was my way of putting you back to where you belong."

R: "Well thanks for the wakeup call. It really hurt you know and I didn't appreciate the laughing."

Bj: "Fine, I'm sorry. You happy now."

R: "Yes I am. You already know my name but I don't know yours."

Bj: "Ok but you can't tell anyone ever, ok?"

R: "Ok. So what is it?"

Bj: "It is Britney Stevens. My friends call me Brit."

R: "That's a nice name."

Bj: "Thanks."

R: "your welcome, so what do you want to do today? I expect that we're skipping school today?"

Bj: "Yep! I never been to Gotham before so you are going have to pick."

R: "We could go see a movie? I heard that "The Hand" just came out and it really scary!"

Bj: "Awesome! But isn't it rated R? Is Wonder Boy suggesting we do something bad? Me likey!"

R: "Haha good! Hey waiter we're ready for the check."

W: "Here's the check so make sure you tell your parents that I brought it over. Ok?"

R: "Actually we came alone."

W: "Oh, ok just make sure you have enough money to pay ok?"

R: "Ok, thanks."

We then payed the check, well more like dick payed it, and we went to the movies. It was surprisingly easy to get the tickets for "The Hand" because the ticket person didn't really care. We got our seats and then the movie started. I was the scariest movie I have ever seen. You might think that fighting crime will make you fearless but it doesn't. About halfway through the movie I went against my better judgement and grab ahold of dick's arm in fright. In the corner of my eye I saw him smirking while looking at my wrapped arms around his. I realized what happened I let go and tried pretended that it didn't happened. I heard him sigh but it was then shortened by him screaming at the scene where the severed hand was ripping the throat out of a hot football player. By then end of the movie we ended up hugging each other and we didn't let go till we got outside.

R: "Wow that was a scary movie."

Bj: "Yeah, I don't think that I'm going to sleep ever again or unless someone was in the bed with me."

R: "Why's that?"

Bj: "So that I could throw the person at The Hand so it could give me an extra few minutes to get away."

R: "Haha good idea. It's only 11:00, what do you want to do now."

Bj: "I still need to hunt down Flicker but he won't be out for awhile so maybe we could go to the mall?"

R: "The mall? Really?"

Bj: "Or not. How about the arcade? Or maybe the Comic Book store?"

R: "Better. There's a Comic Book store that is also an arcade that is a few blocks down. I didn't know a girl could be into comics and video games."

Bj: "There's a lot you didn't know about me."

When we got to the store we pretty much lost it. I used up about $20 on just games alone and beat dick in all of them. We also got a few comics and I ended up correcting the store owner about Superhero trivia and comic trivia. We went back to the manner and got yelled at by Bruce. He sent us up to dick's room to "think" about what we have done but we ended up playing video games and watching movies till night fall. Around 6:00 I got a notification from my Computer on Flicker's location. Me and dick got ready and we road to where he was. I filled Robin in on Flicker's powers: He can controls fire, likes explosions and blowing thing up, and has an obsession with gold.

R: "He sounds like every criminal I faced, except for the fire part. He really sounds dangerous."

Bj: "Not really, he's really easy to take down but you'll end up have scorch marks in places you never knew you had."

R: "Fun!"

Bj: "Also he doesn't talk much so don't expect a confrontation."

R: "Awesome! I always hated them, the criminals just go on and on about their unbeatable plan and other shit."

Bj: "ooo Wonder Boy said a bad word, looks like I'm rubbing off on you."

R: "Looks like you are."

When we got their the whole block was in chaos. All the buildings were on fire and some citizens were on fire. We parked the bike and started running up behind Flicker but he shot a fireball at me and got me in the leg. It took me a minute to put it out before getting knocked down by a flying Robin. We got back up but had to dodge another fireball. We made a plan of me going around the back while Robin goes and distracts him in the front. Because Flicker has a thick skull, the only way to knock him out is to hit him with something hard. So I grabbed a metal pipe and tried not to notice the searing pain that was shooting threw my leg from the burn. I started sneaking up behind him while watching Robin throw all sorts of punches and kicks. I finally got right behind him and swung the pipe and nocking him out cold. I was standing over Flicker when felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and the most embarrassing moment of my life was formed. Do you know how sometimes you hear of people accidentally kissing because they were so close to each other and they ran into each other? That's exactly what happened and to make it worse, when I backed up to break the kiss I tripped over Flicker's body and fall hard on the concrete. It would have been fine but there where people there filming the moment and even taking pictures of it. We tied to laugh it off but we knew it was awkward for both of us. In the back of my mind I kept on thinking about how I just had my first kiss with Robin and I would have been smiling like an idiot if he wasn't there.

R: "Um, BlueJay. About what happened..."

Bj: "Oh look the police are here."

R: "Wait!"

I ran off to wear the police were and filled in the police on the powers Flicker had. That is when we heard the truck, that was holding Flicker, drive off. It was driving off in the opposite direction of the prison. It then just disappeared, into thin air. I just stood there dumbfounded at what I just saw and a retarded reporter decided that, that was the perfect time to start asking me questions. Soon all the other reporters joined in and because I have never been interviewed before so I had no idea what to say or do. I soon found out that I was a natural at it and the reporters ate it up! Robin had to pull out because we had to leave. The whole ride back was silent except for the times Robin brought up the kiss. I didn't answer him because I was afraid I was going to say the wrong thing and make things worse. We got back to the manner and we found a furious Bruce waiting for us at the door. He yelled at us for not telling him where we were going and how we're were grounded and now grounded for the rest of the week. We stormed up the stairs and slammed the door because first of all we just saved the city and also we just wanted to do that because it seemed fun. So for the rest of the week we stayed up in dick's room and watched movies, play video games, and stayed in our pjs the whole time. At the end of the week we were released and I went back home to find out that I was the new America's Sweetheart and me and Robin were the new power "couple". We soon cleared it up with the press but the videos and pictures still live on. We also hang out every weekend and we sometimes fight crime together. It was great till Batman formed "the Team" and it started taking up most of Robin's time. We hung out less and less till not at all when he got together with Zatanna. I haven't talked to Robin/dick in over 2 years but my feelings for him never died down. For the first month when he got together with Zatanna I tried to make plans with him but they were ether broken or forgotten so I just gave up on him and cut all contact with him. I am now 14 and once again I have been invited to join "the Team" and this time I think I might just say yes.

* * *

**Ok here's the last part of the introduction. Ok yesterday i was playing around on my profile and I came arcross the area where it tells you how many people have viewed yor story. I pretty much freaked out when I saw that people have actually read my story. I was doing one of those silent screams because I didn't want my parents to hear me and then somehow explane(A.K.A lying) why I was screaming. I will post the next chapter later tonight, tomorrow, or Monday. Also remember to comment and review. Luv ya 3**


	4. Welcome to the team

It was around 2 weeks ago when I got that annoying letter again. These letters come around every month or so and each one has its own design. They are pretty cool looking so I pretty much collect them. All of them say that I should join the team, it will be fun, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, etcetera etcetera. Each letter comes from a different leaguer every month so its kind of fun to see how each leaguer tries to convince me to join the team. So around 2 weeks ago I got fed up because it was starting to loop around again so I decided to make a deal with Batman. I was to got on ONE mission with the team and if I didn't like it he would never bother me again with the letters. It is now two weeks before Halloween and I have to meet the team tomorrow and I still haven't figure out how I can see Robin again after two years with no contact what so ever. If it doesn't work out it isn't the end of the world, right? Well I only have about two more months till the "end if the world". If you haven't heard, which is doubt full, the world it suppose to end in 2012 but I don't believe it.

I didn't sleep at all that night because I couldn't stop thinking about Robin. How will he react? Will he remember me? Will we still be friends? All these things ran through my mind all night long and the whole school day. I have never freaked out this much before in my life. When the time came to meet the team I was ready to pass out but I held my ground. I don't want them to see me as a weak little girl, but a strong teen. I was standing there in the middle of the briefing area when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, there was a grinning Robin only about a centimeter away from my face. I jumped back in fright, tripped over my own feet, and landed on the floor hard. He was doing his signature laugh when I finally spoke.

Bj: "Hey! You know that I hate it when you do that!"

R: "Sorry. I forgot."

Bj: "Of course you did."

R: "What is that suppose to mean?"

Bj: "Just forget it and help me up."

The rest of the team came in talking to each other about who would be the newest teammate. The finally noticed me and all their jaws dropped and the green kid, I think his name is Beast Boy, came running up and started asking me all sorts of questions. Finally Megan got the kid under control and she introduced everyone to me. It would have been fine if they didn't act like there were in the presence of a superstar or something.

W: "Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in California fighting crime or something?"

Bj: "Actually I'm your new teammate for the day."

M: "Seriously? Hello Megan! Of course you are what other purpose would you be here for?"

Bj: "Maybe to see my best friend in the whole world?"

I then grabbed Robin and gave him noogie. He then turned the tables and gave me one so I just pushed him away.

Bb: "Wait are you saying that Robin is your best friend?"

Bj: "Maybe or may I just wanted to give him a noogie. So where are we going on this mission?"

R: "We don't know yet."

Bj: "What do you mean not yet?"

R: "I mean we haven't done the briefing yet."

Bj: "Dang it! I was hoping to miss it because I don't like it when Batman orders me around and stuff."

W: "Why?"

Bj: "Because he thinks he such a big shot and better then me and...He's right behind me isn't he?"

R: "Yep"

Bj: "haha sorry Bats."

B: "It's fine but this big shot calls the shots around here so why don't you get in line so we can get started."

Bj: "Whatever."

So we got into a misshaped half circle to hear what we had to do for the mission. It was SOOO boring so I pretty much spaced out the whole time till when it was about to leave. Having no idea what we were suppose to do I grabbed Robin and pulled him over to where I was standing.

Bj: "To recap we have to..."

R: " Go and guard a ruby that is suppose to be stolen tonight."

Bj: "Of course. I just wanted to make sure I heard it right."

R: "You weren't listening to the briefing were you?"

Bj: "Not a word."

R: "Of course you didn't. Hey why don't you sit next to me in the bio-ship."

Bj: "The bio-what?"

R: "You'll see."

We walked into what I think was the hanger and saw a tiny, red, egg shaped, thing in the middle of it.

Bj: "We're suppose to get into that? You've got to be joking."

R: "Nope. Watch."

Just then the red thing turned into a giant spaceship and everyone started to walk into it so I just followed them in. I sat down next to Robin and started looking for the seat belts but couldn't find any. Suddenly these belts came out of the seat and strapped me in tight. I must have looked worried because Robin started explaining how Megan is telepathically linked to the ship so that's why I couldn't find any seat belts on my chair. We then took off and flew to were we had to go. Nobody talked much so I was on my phone playing games, tweeting, instagraming, ect. with Robin looking at what I was doing. When we finally got there me and Robin were in a deep discussion about the latest issue of our favorite comic.

M: "We're here."

Bj: "Really? That was fast."

R: "You have no idea where we are do you?"

Bj: "No I do not."

R: "You seriously did not listen to a word Batman said?"

Bj: "No a single word. But seriously where are we?"

R: "Gotham City Bank."

Bj: "So pretty much for the whole night we just watch a single ruby? This has to be a God Damn special ruby to be wasting my time."

R: "So you rather be sitting at home doing nothing then be hanging out with me?"

Bj: "Pretty much, but I have other things to do like reading the book that I have to do a book report on."

R: "When's it due?"

Bj: "Tomorrow."

R: "Why did you put it off for so long?"

Bj: "Maybe because I have a whole city to protect by myself."

R: "Well you could have asked me for help at any time in the past few years."

Bj: "I DID!"

R: "WHEN!"

Bj: "You seriously don't remember do you?"

R: "Remember what?"

AL: "HEY! Megan why don't you link us up."

Bj: "Huh? What do you mean by...Gah!"

Just then I started hearing everyone's voices in my head. It was awful and terribly invasive of my privacy. I kind of figured out how to think on my own and how to communicate with the team. It's kind of like an on off switch, you mentally switch it on to talk to the others and then switch it off if you don't want to. Sadly I can't figure out how to science the others.

Al: _"is everyone linked up?_"

R: _"Yeah." _

W: "_yep" _

BB: _"totally" _

Rt(Rt=Rocket): _"yes" _

Z: _"yeah" _

A: _"yes" _

SB: _"whatever" _

Bj: _"yep" _

Al: _"for this mission we are going to split up into groups. Superboy and Megan are team A. Kid Flash and Artemis are team B. Me and Rocket are team C. Beast Boy and Zatanna are team D. And Robin and BlueJay you are team E. Team A will be guarding the entrance. Team B will be guarding the exit. Team C will be guarding the first and second floors. Team D will be guarding the ruby and Team E will be on the roof as look out." _

We then walked into the Bank to see what the ruby looked like. When we got to the ruby I immediately noticed that it was fake.

Bj: _"Hey I don't want to alarm anyone but that ruby is fake." _

Al: _"Of course it is. Weren't you listening to the briefing?" _

Bj: _"No I did not." _

Al: _"Well Batman took the real one and replaced it with this one so if the crook did get pass us and get the ruby we could track him and capture him." _

Bj: _"Oh ok."_

Al:_ "Everyone to there stations." _

When me and Robin got to the roof we didn't talk for about a half an hour before Robin finally spoke.

R: "Why were you so mad when I didn't remember you asking for help."

Bj: "Nothing. It's nothing."

R: "Yes it is. Why haven't you called me?"

Bj: "I did but you kept blowing me off."

R: "So? We could have made more."

Bj: "That's not it."

R: "Was it because we didn't hang out as much as before?"

Bj: "YOU BLEW ME OFF ON MY BIRTHDAY!"

R: "Shhhh not so loud. You never invited me."

Bj: "No I sent a letter, I called, I texted, I even told you in person but you blew me off for your two week anniversary with your girlfriend."

R: "Is this what it is all about? Me missing your birthday?"

Bj: "No."

R: "Then what?" Bj: "I asked for your help but you never came."

R: "What does that mean?"

Bj: "I got my legs trapped under a fallen building out in the middle of nowhere. My legs were broken so I couldn't walk and get help once I feed myself. I called you and you said that you will came as soon as you could but you never came. I had to drag myself 5 miles till I finally found someone and guess what you were doing when this all happened?"

R: "What?"

Bj: "On a stupid date with your stupid, girlfriend."

R: "Oh my god. I am so sorry but if it makes you feel better we broke up a few weeks ago."

Bj: "Well sorry an't going to cut it. I thought you were my friend."

R: "I am."

Bj: "Then prove it."

R: "How?"

Bj: "I can't just tell you that. You are going to have to figure out that on your own." I still thought of Robin as my friend but I needed to see how much this friendship means to him. We sat there talking and catching up on what happened in the past 2 years. Robin's life didn't really change that much but mine did. I've always went to Juvie when I was little but in the past two years I went there more and more. I've never been a goody goody a day in my life. I've always cut classes and get detention and almost never turn in my homework. That is not only thing that has changed, my superhero outfit has changed too. My shirt has changed from a formfitting top to a crop top because I have awesome abs so I want to show them off. My shoes have also changed because I lost my other ones so I have to wear my black high tops. I even dyed the ends of my hair blue because it matches my outfit and I also felt like it too. We talked for hours and hours till I heard the alarm bells from inside the bank go off. We hurried down to wear the ruby was held and found shattered glass and a very angry team. They were mad because we didn't see the man get in. I countered that they should have seen the hole that was in the corner of the room. Everyone apologized except for a really jealous Zantanna. We gathered around the hole and we all jumped in and soon the pitch black surrounded us. We started to walk down the tunnel when we heard a earth shattering scream.

* * *

**Ok sorry if this chapter is a little crappy. I had writers block so when I was writing the confrontation I was all like "What the hell am I going to write next" so if it seems a little cheesy that's why. The next chapter will be better because I will be writing during the school day and that's where I do my best work. I will get into more about Robin's and Zatanna's breakup (I'm giving you a heads up now so you will have time to read the Introductions if you haven't yet) and I will also get into Flicker's disappearance. Remember kiddies I won't be holding back on the colorful language anymore so this is your warning. Luv ya 3**


	5. Death hits home

When I heard the scream I instantly knew who it belonged to. This scream wasn't out of fright, it was like one of those horror movie screams right before you get murdered. The scream belonged to my best friend's little sister so I had an obligation to protect her. Also what scared me the most was that she was only 5 years old and she was always locked up in her house so she had no outside contact with anyone except for her family and their friends. So I just ran toward the screams blocking out the voices of my teammates in my head. When I got there I literally wanted to faint and/or break down and cry. Clara, her name, was gutted like a fish and her organs were laying around her. Her face was cut up and beaten so badly that it was hard to tell who she was but I knew. I just sat there looking at her thinking about what I could have done to save her. Maybe if I didn't go on this mission with the team I could have saved her. Maybe if I wasn't on the roof but inside watching the ruby I could have seen the hole and gotten down there sooner. When the team finally caught up to where I was, I was on the verge of crying but I won't let them see me cry.

R: "Blue what's wrong...oh."

He also knew her because when she was 3 years old she was very sick and he came as Robin to help cheer her up. He also came as dick one time when we came to pick up my friend, sometimes we hung out with some of my friends, and he met her that way. She was like a little sister to me and I would literally die for her. The worse part of this is how am I going to tell my friend, Kate, that her sister died. Well it is better to tell her sooner then later so I grabbed my phone and walked off to a corner and called my friend.

K: "Hello?"

Bj: "Hey."

K: "What's wrong?"

Bj: "It's about Clara."

K: "You've found her! Where is she? Is she ok?"

Bj: "Yes I've found her but..."

K: "But what?"

Bj: "Your not going to like it. Your going to have to sit down for this."

K: "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Bj: "She's dead."

K: "W-what?"

Bj: "She's dead. I found her about 10 minutes ago."

K: "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

Bj: "You try finding a signal in a tunnel."

K: "You're in a tunnel? Ok tell me EVERYTHING that happened. Start from the beginning, start from when you first put your mask on today."

So I told her everything. From when I first stepped into the cave to now. I didn't skip out on any detail so I didn't skip the little fight with Robin. And in great detail I described what her sister looked like.

Bj: "one sec. The team is giving me the evil eye for bing on my cell." K: "Are you going to yell at them or cuss them out?"

Bj: "Both."

K: "I wanna hear this!"

Bj: "Someone must be feeling better."

K: "I will but first let me put the others on."

Bj: "They're there with you?"

K: "I called them once you told me about my sister."

Bj: "Ok. Are they on?"

K: "Yep."

Bj: "Ok."

So I started yelling at the team about how insensitive they are. And how they might be deaf because they couldn't hear me talking to the sister of the girl. It was hard to keep a strait face because you could hear laughter coming from my phone. After about 5 minutes I broke down and started laughing because the look on their faces was priceless. At one point Megan covered Beast Boy's ears which pretty much set me over the ledge. When I was done laughing I apologize to the team and said I was trying to cheer up my friend because it was her dream to her someone yell and cuss at the justice league or their sidekicks. They forgave me but they probably thought I was insane now, who said I was anyway? We walked back to the ship with Clara, in a body bag, in my arms. Nobody talked the whole time, it was so quiet that you could hear the wind that against the bio-ship. We never caught the guy who stole the ruby but there is no doubt that he was the one who killed her. When we got back to the cave Aqua Lad told Batman about what had happened.

B: "BlueJay I am sorry for your loss and give my condolences to your friend."

Bj: "I will but what are you going to do about they guy who killed her?"

B: "Nothing for right..."

Bj: "NOTHING? NOTHING? YOUR GOING TO DO NOTHING? THIS MAN KILLED MY FRIEND'S SISTER AND YOUR GOING TO DO NOTHING?"

B: "For right now. I suggest you sit this one out."

Bj: "No."

B: "You're going to sit this one out. You understand me?"

Bj: "Like I care. I'm going to find him wether you like it or not."

B: "So your going to spend the rest of your life looking for him?"

Bj: "I an't going to stop till I have his head on my desk."

I stormed out of there with the intent of killing that son of a bitch wether Batman likes it or not. I don't have a code like the other leaguers do about killing, if I have to kill to save someone then I will take someone's life. I have done this many time before but they were all killers and they were going to kill someone. It made the news the first time I did it because no superhero has ever done this but it soon died down and now it's like 'whatever she killed someone, no big deal, it's part of her job'. I brought Clara to Kate's house, still in uniform, and was greeted by my friends who were bawling but still laughing about my 'little' argument with the team. Kate was bawling the hardest, Sophia was trying to be strong but you could tell she was crying, and Tiffany was frantically trying not to let her mascara run. I set her down on the table and was reluctant to open it up but I was forced to. When they saw her they were stunned, Tiffany fainted, Sophia jut stared with an open jaw, and Kate's face turned pale and started bawling. After about 10 minutes everyone calmed down and I zipped up the bag.

K: "Who would do this?"

Bj: "I don't know."

K: "What do you mean by 'don't know'?"

Bj: "When I got there he wasn't there anymore. But don't worry, I won't stop till his head is on my desk."

K: "You don't..."

Bj: "I WANT to. Also Batman won't do a thing about it."

K: "Why not?"

Bj: "I don't know. I didn't let him finish because I was too busy yelling at him."

K: "I just realized something. How am I going to break this to my parents?"

T: "We will figure this out together while Britney and Sophia find out where this guy is."

Bj: "Oh yeah! Batman gives his condolences."

We split up and me and Sophia left for my house and then walked down to my command center. We worked all night long and all throughout the next day. We figured that we weren't going to school anyways so we just continued working. We had no leads, no heads ups, nothing. After what seemed like days we finally reached a break through. We got Intel about a masked murderer that was going from state to state taking kids and killing them in another state. Nobody knows what he really looks like because nobody has seen him. What police had gathered was that he takes kids between 4 and 8 but they don't know why. The weird thing is that each murder victim is related or is personally known by a justice leaguer. It is like he is trying to piss off the league and have them come after him. Good thing I'm not on the league because I'm certainly pissed off. The strange thing is that when he kills the kid it is usually in the city he is going to take the next kid. Also when he kills the kid it is close enough for the hero to hear the kid screaming but far enough away that they can't get there in time. I was getting ready to head to Gotham City when I saw on the news that a kid was kidnapped in the same city. I was too late and I had no more leads to find him. The killer had no order in which he killed the kids so I had no idea which city he is heading to next. The kid that was taken look strangely like Wally In a 7 year old way. I got ready and headed to Central City. When I got there I already found police cars surrounding a giant hole that was pretty close to where I think Wally lived.

Bj: "Officer what's wrong?"

P: "BlueJay I'm glad your here. Do you know about the masked murderer? Well someone just saw him jump down this hole with a kid."

Bj: "How long has it been?"

P: "5 minutes."

Bj: "Has the Flash or Kid Flash come yet?"

P: "No, but they are on their way."

Bj: "Call the off."

P: "What! Why?"

Bj: "If you want that kid to live, just trust me."

P: "Ok."

He then walked off. I jumped down the hole and started to walk. I turned on my night vision mode on my mask and walked down the cold, dark tunnel. I walked for what seemed like hours when I finally heard voices. One of the voices sounded like a young boy and the other seemed very familiar. The second voice was talking in a low, scruffy voice.

V1: "please let me go!"

V2: "Not a chance."

V1: "What are you going to do to me?"

V2: "You'll see."

V1: "The Flash will come and save me! You'll see!"

V2: "Well lets hope Kid Flash doesn't come because it would mean the end of you!"

V1: "What does that mean?"

V2: "That means that if he comes to save you, you will die a horrible death."

He then laughs a horrid laugh that sent chills down my spine. I waited till the second voice left the room till I could come and save the boy. When he saw he was about to say something but I shushed him. I untied the boy and we started to run. He couldn't keep up so I put him on my back and started sprinting, that's when we heard the second voice scream in anger. I was close to the entrance to the tunnel when I heard footsteps behind me. A dagger came whooshing pass my ear and almost took my ear with it. I got under the hole and threw the boy up and he was pulled up by the police. I jumped put got pulled back down by the guy, that is when I saw who he really was. Flicker. The man who disappeared over 4 years ago. He was about to gut me with a kitchen knife but I kicked him in the balls and jumped out of the tunnel as fast as I could. Flicker then disappeared into the tunnels. There was people surrounding the tunnel and there was also Wally. The boy ran up to him and hugged him and I think he won't let go for awhile but the boy let go and ran up to me and hugged me. Me! Wally came up and took they boy and thanked me. I learned that the boy was his cousin which got me very scared.

Bj: "Hey can I talk to you. Ya know. Over there. Alone."

W: "Got ya. Ok Ted I'm going to talk to BlueJay alone so why don't you go run over to Iris. Ok?"

T: "Ok Wally."

Me and Wally walked over behind a house.

W: "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Bj: "Does Ted know you're K.F?"

W: "No. Why?"

Bj: "Because the man who kidnaped Ted knew you were K.F. He has been kidnaping Justice leaguer's relatives or people they know personally and killing them."

W: "WHAT! How is this possible? How does he know who we really are?"

Bj: "I don't know. That's what scares me."

W: "Wait. Is he the one who killed Clara?"

Bj: "Yes. But the good news is that I know who he is."

W: "Well?"

Bj: "He's Flicker."

W: "Who?"

Bj: "One of my villeins but he disappeared about 4 years ago."

W: "Wait, is he the one where you and Robin fought together for the first time?"

Bj: "Yes and met for the first time too."

W: "That's so cool but where is he?"

Bj: "He got away."

W: "What! You let him get away?"

Bj: "It was to save my life! I wouldn't have been able to defeat him and he would have killed me. Well instead of yelling at me you should still be thanking me for saving your cousin's life!"

W: "I will never be done thanking you but for right now I'm putting it off so we can focus on the task ahead."

Bj: "Let's head somewhere else because I feel like we are being watched."

W: "Your probably right. Lets head over to my house. We can continue talking there."

Bj: "Ok. Lead the way."

We headed the back way to his house because I was still in costume and we didn't want to draw anymore attention to ourselves. The whole trip I felt like there was someone watching me but I quickly dismiss the idea. I was about to about to clime up the wall and into his room when I looked out behind me and saw something that looked like eyes. I decided that I was still hyped up on adrenaline and it was only my imagination. That was a BIG mistake.

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't post in awhile. If you are wondering why I made up a new character wrote about her and not about the original characters here's why: If I write about a new character I created I won't mess up the 'timeline' of the story. I can write about one character for years and not worry about changing the story after a new episode or comic comes out. Also I can use this as a templet if I want to make a new comic book hero if I want to when I'm older. I won't update until I get at least one review. it can say differ from 'It's good but...' to 'Oh My Gwad! This is so AWESOME! Robin/BlueJay forever!' but please nothing too mean, I have feelings too you know. Also I am open for suggestions so if you want me to kill someone off or create a new character I will. BUT! Zatanna and Robin are broken up and they won't be getting back together anytime soon, Ok? Luv ya 3**


	6. Sleepover went wrong

It took a little longer than I thought to get up to Wally's room. It was pretty much a smooth wall, sliding doors, and two windows which I think was his room and someone else's. I had literally no hand and foot holds so I had to shoot up a little grappling hook. I had not traction whatsoever so I had to rely on my arms to help pull me up. It took about ten minutes to get up to his room. His room looked like any other 17 year old's room. A bed, computer, desk, and a picture of Artemis. I took a seat on his messy bed but I had to move a bunch of cloths before I could. Wally walked over to the window and closed it and pulled down the blinds.

W: "Ok, we're alone. Tell me everything you know about this Flicker guy. When you first met him, fought him, and the last time you saw him."

Bj: "Ok. It started when I was about six years old and..."

W: "Six Years Old? Weren't you a little young then?"

Bj: "now that I think about it...no! Well back to the story, I was six years old when my mentor first picked me to be his side kick. Have you ever heard of NightForce?"

W: "The super villain? Yeah."

Bj: "Well he first started out as a hero. He wasn't as sane as he could have been but he was saner then most super villains. He came around one day looking for a sidekick but everyone who tried out he didn't felt like they wouldn't last a minute. Well my parents took me and a few of my siblings so we could infiltrate his cave from the inside."

W: "Why did your parents want you to infiltrate his cave from the inside?"

Bj: "Because their criminals and please save your questions till the end. So me and my siblings did the obstacle course and I was the only one who could do it under the required time. Not wanting anyone else to know who I was he erased my siblings and parents mind of what happened and that I was his new sidekick. He had me pick a name for myself and about 2 minutes before I had to tell him I saw a blue jay outside the window and that's how I got my name. From Procrastinating. Well after a few weeks of training I was ready to hit the streets. Well that night Flicker was robbing a bank and killed most of the police force. When I got there it was the most scariest thing that I have ever faced in my life. There was burnt bodies and some of those bodies weren't even dead yet. Me and NightForce fought him till the morning light and we were both badly burnt but we still fought. I finally took him down by hitting him over the head with a metal pipe. After that I fell in love with fighting crime and been doing it ever since. Well the last time I saw him before today was about four years ago. He traveled to Gotham City and robbed the Wayne Foundation building and me and Robin fought him. Robin distracted him while I hit him over the head with a metal pipe."

W: "Ok. I have one question. It's nothing related to the kidnappings but why did NightForce turn evil?"

Bj: "It's a long story so I will tell later because we have something more important then my backstory right now."

W: "Right. So how many killings have there been so far?"

Bj: "Five."

W: Five? Why haven't I heard of this before now?"

Bj: "I don't know."

W: "Who's he going after next?"

Bj: "I don't know. We just have to wait and see who Is kidnapped next."

W: "So we're going to do nothing?"

Bj: No. I'm going to see if there's a pattern and you are going to protect Ted. I don't know if Flicker is going to come after him again or not."

W: "Why did you come to me first and not Robin?"

Bj: "First, because you were closer. Second, because if I tell Robin he might accidentally tell Batman. And third, he doesn't have any family that could be taken or have been taken. Also we're in a little fight and I don't really want to see him right now."

W: "Ok. I'll head over to Aunt Iris's house. Will you be going back to California or staying here?"

Bj: "I think it will be better if I stay here because the next kidnapping is going to take place here. I'll be back in a bit, I don't want to wear this thing all night."

I had my computer teleport me back to my house so I could change into something else. I also repacked my BlueJay costume and a pair of pjs. The pjs were the ones that dick gave me because they were the only clean pjs I had. I gave my friends a portable wrist computer so they could contacted me if they find anything new. I teleported back to Wally's and headed over to his Aunt Iris's house. Not wanting anyone else knowing who I was I bought a pair of sunglasses and put the on. Dick got me in the habit of wearing sunglasses a few years ago. I finally got to his aunt's house and knocked on the door, I was greeted to a smiling Ted who looked like he was on a sugar high.

T: "Hi! What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that? Why are you carrying a bag?"

W: "Ha, Sorry about that he had a piece of chocolate cake not too long ago and is having a little sugar rush."

Bj: "No problem. So where am I setting up camp?"

T: "Camp? Are you staying over?"

Bj: "Yep!"

T: "So it's going to be like a sleep over?"

Bj: "Sure, why not."

T: "Can I stay up? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Bj: "Why don't you ask Wally."

W: "Sure you can stay up. But! No more sweets tonight. Ok?"

T: "Fine."

Bj: "So where are we going to set up camp?"

W: "I'm going to ask Aunt Iris."

He walks away leaving me and Ted alone.

T: "Wanna play a game?"

Bj: "Sure."

He grabs me by the hand and pulls me where he was playing a video game. It was one of those racing games and he was in first place when he paused it. He gives me a controller and restarts the game.

T: "Pick a character and a cart."

I have the same game so I picked the same character and cart that I always do. The race started and soon became brutal. I never lost a game and so has he, so we both did what we could to win. I knew this track by heart so I used all the shortcuts but he knew where all the power ups were. I finally won but it was a REALLY close game, and I mean really close. If I had taken my thumb off of the A button for a second he would have won. Wally came back in and told me that the 'sleepover' was going to be in the living room, that's where we were right now, and we could stay up all night if we want but we can't be too loud. We played game till it was about 10:00 when Ted suggested we put on our pajamas so it can be like a real sleepover. I put on my pjs, remember they are the ones that dick gave me, and sat back down to the pizza we ordered.

T: "Nice pjs. Where did you get them?"

Bj: "Oh a friend gave them to me."

W: "Wait. Did those belong to "You Know Who"?"

Bj: "Yeah. I pretty much stole it but I don't think he really cares."

T: "Who's "You Know Who"? Somebody tell me."

W: "Don't worry about it. So what do you want to do now?"

Bj: "I think I might have a movie in my bag but I doubt it."

W: "So what movie is it?"

Bj: "Oh. It's that awful rom-com movie made in 2003. I bought it for "bad movie night" with my friends."

W: "What's it rated?"

Bj: "R. But they only say the f-word like 3 times. Other than that its pretty clean."

T: "My dad says the f-word a lot and allows me to watch R rated movies. I wanna watch it."

W: "Ok but don't tell Aunt Iris we let you watch this. Throw me the movie Blue and I'll set it up."

Bj: "Here."

I threw him the movie and Ted made some pop corn. We sat down and started watching it. I am not going to lie to you and say it wasn't that bad. It was the worse movie EVER! It made no sense whatsoever. Like at one point the girl cheated on her "boyfriend" but they got back together because of this storm and found out that they really love each other. It was really stupid and cheesy. It was so cheesy all of us bursted out laughing when the brother of the girl died because it was so stupid. The movie ended around midnight and we heard a knock at the door. Me and Wally changed out of our pjs before we opened the door because if we needed to fight we didn't want to fight in out pajamas. We opened the door and were welcomed by a punch to the face. The blow knocked me to the grown. I got up just to see a masked man trying to pick up Ted. When Wally was getting changed into his pjs before I thought it was a good idea to teach Ted a few moves to help protect him. I showed him a few places where if you hit someone there you could do some pretty decent damage to someone. Me and Wally got up and knew what we had to do. I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on and Wally used his super speed to get Ted out of danger. I jumped into the air and was about to kick the man in the face when he grabbed my leg and threw against the wall. I broke threw the wall and landed on the grass which was now covered with blood. I somehow got up and continued to fight him. I lead him into the city and Wally finally joined in. He brought me my mask and not a moment too soon because my glasses were about to fall off. Wally had his goggles on and I had my mask on, these were the only things that prevented people from knowing who we really are. We fought him till the morning light and not a single one of use was without harm.

Bj: "KF help me up so I can get his mask off."

W: "How is that going to help us?"

Bj: "Just trust me."

W: "Ok. I trust you."

KF picked me up and ran around the man. He held out his hands and I put my foot in it and he threw me up and over the man. I grabbed the hem of the mask and ripped it off of his head and when I turned around, I was face to face with Him. Flicker. He came back and tried to get Ted again. This set me and Kid over the edge. We fought like we never fought before. You would too if someone you know was in danger. We fought for another 2 hours when we finally defeated him. Me and KF passed out after that but when we regain consciousness Flicker was gone. I woke up to a smiling Robin and an unhappy Batman.

B: "What you did was irresponsible and dangerous."

Bj: "And everything else we do isn't?"

B: "You should have called for help."

Bj: "Sorry if I couldn't take the time from distracting a killer to call you and say 'Hey I needed help'."

R: "You guys don't look so good."

Bj: "We both are losing blood fast..."

W: "And we both need to get to a hospital."

After that me and KF passed out again and then woke up in the Batcave. We both had tubes coming out of us and were out of our cloths. Someone went and grabbed our pjs and help put them on us. Wally was still passed out and the only one other person who was there was Robin.

Bj: "What are you smiling at?"

R: "Only at your pjs. They seem really familiar. Where did you get them?"

Bj: "I think you know where I got them."

R: "Yeah but I wanted to hear you say it."

Bj: "So where's Bats?"

R: "Upstairs. He wanted me to stay down here and then tell him when you wake up."

Bj: "Why me? What about Wally?"

R: "I don't know. He wanted me to tell you that when your ready, to come up. He wanted to talk to you about something."

Bj: "Well I have to go up sooner or later. Help me up."

R: "You, um, don't have to go up now?"

Bj: "Just help me up."

Robin turned off the machine hat was next to me. He put his arm around my waist and help put my arm around his neck. He help me over to the the elevator. Walking hurt like Hell but I didn't let him know that. We road the elevator up to Bruce's office and then walked out to the living room. Robin help me sit down on the couch. Bruce told him to go back down and see if Wally as woken up yet.

Bj: "What do you want?"

B: "Why?"

Bj: "Why what?"

B: "Why are you doing this?"

Bj: "Ok I'm still not getting at what your asking."

B: "Why are you purposely disobeying me?"

Bj: "I got hit in the head pretty hard so don't automatically think I know what your talking about."

B: "I told you that Flicker was a Justice League problem and for you not to get involve."

Bj: "First if all, you never said that. Second, Flicker is my criminal so he is my problem not yours."

B: "You got me there but if you continue to go after him, your going to get yourself killed."

Bj: "I don't care. He killed my friends little sister and she was like a sister to me. You went after the man who killed your parents. You let Robin go after the man that killed his parents. Why not let me go after the man who killed Clara."

B: "Flicker is a trained killer and..."

Bj: "Hahaha no he's not. Anybody can go out and kill someone with a kitchen knife."

B: "Well he's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt again."

Bj: "Why do you care so much about me?"

B: "Because I see you as a daughter and it kills me to see you so hurt."

Bj: "Why? I'm nothing but a thorn in your side."

B: "No your not. Why do I let you talk to me like you always do?"

Bj: "I don't know, why?"

B: "Because its kind of fun to see how you switch my words around."

Bj: "Really? Hahaha! It's fun for me too."

B: "Just don't tell Richard."

Bj: "I won't."

B: "Why don't you head back down and get some rest."

Bj: "I will but I will need some help."

B: "Right."

Just then Bruce picked me up bridal style and carried me back down to the Batcave. He laid me back down on the bed that I was previously in. I then fell back to sleep to only to be woken up by an ear piercing alarm.

* * *

**Well here's the new chapter. I know I said that I won't post another chapter until I get a review but that was before I got a favorite. YAY! Just for that I'm going to post 2 more chapters. In this chapter I wanted to tell you about BlueJay's background and the relationship between her and Batman. I will get into about how NightForce became evil and why Bruce thinks of BlueJay as a daughter. Well tell you family, friends, your friends's friends, and maybe your dog to read my story and REVIEW! Later (:**


	7. Love and a horrible surprise

Bj: "Wha-what's happening?"

R: "It's nothing, just go back to sleep."

Bj: "No it is something. Seriously what's happening?"

R: "Just Joker robing a bank. Nothing big."

Bj: "Let me take a look."

R: "You don't believe me do you?"

Bj: "Just help me up."

R: "Fine."

Robin helped me to the computer. I do believe him but I just want to make sure that it really was Joker robing a bank. I got to the computer and saw that it really was Joker robing a bank. I was a little disappointed because I was kind of ready to yell at him for trying to hide a kidnapping from me.

R: "Happy now?"

Bj: "Not really no. Just give me some crutches so I can actually move around."

R: "I will but while I do can you tell Batman about this? It'll save some time. Remember where the phone is?"

Bj: "I remember where it is. Just go."

It took me a second to remember where is was. It was pretty sad because it was right in front of me. I called Batman and told him about Joker. It took him a second to get down the Batpole. Just then Robin came back with the crutches and then they left without a sound. I hobbled to the elevator and went up to where the living room was so I could watch some tv. I switched to the news to see if the Dynamic Duo captured Joker yet. It's pretty much the same; They fight, Robin gets caught, Batman saves him, they fight some more, they get caught in an "invincible trap", they some how get out right, they fight a little more, then they capture the criminal they were fighting. The only reason I watch it is because I like seeing people beating the crap out of other people. I know that's a little sadistic but hey that's me. So I paused it and went to get some pop corn the came back and un paused it. I watched about 5 minutes before I got bored and switched to another channel. I texted my friends to see what happened when I was out cold. With me I have to have to TV on or have music playing while I text or surf the web. You might be thinking, "That's bad!" or "That's wasting electricity!" well it feels weird without any background noise and it makes me feel less like a loner. I switch back to the news every hour or half hour to see how things are going. The fight lasted around 4 hours, 6 if you count the time they actually had to look for him. I was watching a reality show when I heard them coming out of Bruce's office. I quickly switched to the news and pretend to actually care about some cat who got stuck in a tree.

R: "We're back."

Bj: "I know that."

R: "Whatcha watching?"

Bj: "The news."

R: "Really?"

Bj: "No. I thought Bruce would look down on the fact that I watch "Back to the Basics"."

R: "You watch that show?"

Bj: "Yeah. It makes me feel smart and I love laughing at their stupidity."

Dick laughed at this and sat down next to me and I switched back to the show I was watching. If you don't know about "back to the basics" it's about a bunch of celebrities who go and live on a Amish farm for a month. They have challenges and vote off the person who lost. The winner gets about 1 million dollars and the choice to come back and win another million dollars. It's pretty funny because most of the celebrities can't live a day without their cell phone.

R: "Hey, are you feeling any better?"

Bj: "Define better."

R: "Ok. Let me rephrase that. Do you feel any better then you did this morning."

Bj: "When you say it that way, then yes."

B: "What are you two watching?"

Bj: "A show."

B: "About?"

Bj: "People."

B: "Doing?"

Bj: "Stuff."

B: "You're watching "Back to the Basics" aren't you?"

R: "Maybe."

Bj: "Will you be made if we are?"

B: "No. I would ask if I could watch."

Bj: "Then yes we are."

B: "Is this the new one?"

Bj: "Yeah! Alisha just got her dress caught in the wagon so she is behind everyone else."

B: "Well it serves her right for tampering with Drake's plow last week."

Bj: "No! She only did it because Drake pulled the peg out of her cart so it would detach from the ox."

B: "That's because Alisha..."

Me and Bruce had one of the longest arguments in my life. Bruce made some pretty good points but I made better ones. Without him knowing I had help from my friends by having them go online and giving me some facts to used against Bruce. I won but it was a hallow victory. During this dick ordered pizza, Wally woke up, and they both finished the pizza.

W: "So what was the point of that argument?"

Bj: "Pride."

B: "Pride."

W: "Whatever. So what did I miss when I was out?"

Bruce filled Wally in on what happened so far, which wasn't much. We put in a movie after that because Wally wasn't strong enough or well enough to go back name and I didn't feel like going home. It was around midnight when the movie finished so we all went to bed after that. Wally went back down to the Batcave, dick and Bruce went to their beds and I slept on the couch. Well more like watching TV with the sound turned down low enough so I wouldn't wake anyone up. Sense I was 3 hours behind everyone, California time, I didn't fall asleep till 3 AM.

R: "Wakey, Wakey."

Bj: "What time is it?"

R: "Only 9 o'clock."

Bj: "What the hell! Why did you wake me up?"

R: "Because everyone else has been awake for about a hour, and its 9 o'clock."

Bj: "You might have forgotten where I live so I will tell you again. Where do I live?"

R: "California?"

Bj: "Correct. So how many hours is it behind the east coast?"

R: "3."

Bj: "Correct. So what time is it there now?"

R: "6 o'clock...oh. Sorry."

Bj: "It's fine, I had to get up some time, rights?"

R: "Well there's breakfast on the table. But don't worry, Bruce didn't cook this time."

Bj: "Good. I didn't want to get food poisoning again like last time."

Alfred cooked my favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Every time I came and stayed here he always cooked my favorite meals. That was a few years ago and I thought Alfred forgot my favorite meals.

Bj: "Thanks Alfred! How did you know that this was my favorite?"

A: "Oh I just remembered what I used to cook whenever you came and stayed here. You thought I forgot about this didn't you?"

Bj: "Maybe?"

A: "How could I forget? It was the only time I could make my grandmother's chocolate chip pancakes."

Bj: "Really? I thought you made it all the times."

A: "Nope. I saved it till you came because if I didn't I would have ran out of batter and chocolate chips and go to the store and get some more every day."

Bj: "Now I feel all special."

R: "You should. The last time I asked him to make some of these he said the next time I asked he would give me grub to eat for dinner."

Bj: "Awwwww but enough chit chat lets eat!"

I had always wondered about coming back one day and have Alfred make me some but that would have meant having me talking to dick and Bruce. You might think that, that would have been easy to do but try having to explain why your there after 2 years and not talked to then sense. I'm glade I got hurt because if I didn't I wouldn't be here eating pancakes with my old second family and new friend. Bruce asked me questions about how my family is going and I just said that it was fine. I never told him that my whole family and me are world class thieves and criminals. Other then having to act like my family is a normal family it was nice to be back. Over the years dick had gotten taller, muscular, and between you and me hotter. Yes I still had that little crush on him, it's not very big. It's small enough that I would be a little ok with him dating someone else, sad, but ok, but I would say yes to him if he asked me out. My friends know about this little crush and are always on me about telling him and joking about it too.

Bj: "These are better then I remember!"

A: "Thank you madam Stevens."

Bj: "Your welcome."

Once we were done eating and cleaning up Wally and dick went up to his room to do something. I didn't really want to fallow them and because of my condition I couldn't follow them if I wanted too either. I helped Alfred with the dishes as best I could because I hated having someone else clean my plate so every time I ate there I always washed my plate with Alfred. Once I was done I went over to Bruce's study to bother him. I walked in and saw Bruce on the phone. I sat down in one of the chairs there and waited till he was done. He was talking about some kind of robbery in one of his many banks. He also said in a smirk the he was glad Batman and Robin was there to stop Joker. I was about to laugh at this but I knew better not to. After about 5 minutes Bruce and the man finished the conversation and he hung up.

B: "How long were you there?"

Bj: "About 5 minutes."

B: "Why aren't you hanging out with dick and Wally?"

Bj: "I'm using crutches so I can't really get up the stares. Also they didn't really invite me up there."

B: "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Bj: "No. I'm just bored."

B: "So you came in here, a boring office, because you were bored?"

Bj: "Yes. So how much money was stolen?"

B: "Excuse me?"

Bj: "From the bank. How much money was stolen?"

B: "About 60 million."

Bj: "60!? MILLION!? DOLLARS!?"

B: "Yes."

Bj: "I'm glad you stopped Joker in time or I wouldn't have any inheritance."

When I was hanging out dick I hung out in Wayne manner ALOT. It literally became my second home. I had my own guest room and place in the family. I sometimes tagged along with them at open nights and stuff like that. For my eleventh birthday Bruce gave me a share in his vast fortune. He like split it half and half between Me and dick. If he somehow got another ward or heir he would split it in thirds and so on and so forth. I really don't know why he did this but I don't really care because I'm set for life.

B: "So am I because it was stolen out of my bank account."

Bj: "If you didn't stop him you would have been broke."

B: "Right you are. Why don't you go and hang out with the boys, I'm going to be talking on the phone and trying to get the money back into my account for awhile."

Bj: "Fine. I'll try."

I started to walk then ditched the crutches because they started to get annoying. My foot wasn't hurting as much as before so I was able to walk on it for awhile. Wanting to sneak up on the guys I tried to be as quiet as possible. It was pretty hard in my condition but not impossible. I got to the door and was about open the door when I heard them talking and decided to listen in on them.

R: "Why didn't Britney follow us up?"

W: "I don't know but why do you care?"

R: "Well I haven't seen her in a while and it would be nice to hang out with her again."

Maybe I shouldn't listen in on their conversation. It would be the right thing to do. But who am I kidding? When did I ever care about doing the right thing except the whole superhero thing.

W: "You like her, don't you?"

R: "WHAT!? No. Heh. Only as a friend."

W: "I don't believe you."

R: "Can we just drop it?"

Being the ninja that I am I open the door and snuck in and hide somewhere so I could see them but they couldn't see me.

W: "No."

R: "Dude!"

W: "I just want to know if you like her or not? I'm not going to tell her, I swear."

R: "Fine! Ok? I like her. Just a little bit. I doubt she feels the same so I don't tell ANYONE in fear that they will tell her and she won't hang out with me anymore because of it."

W: "I new it!"

R: "How?"

W: "By the way you look at her. How you treat her, you never treated Zatanna like that. Why did you go out with her if you liked Britney?"

R: "I thought that if I dated her I would forget that I liked Britney."

W: "Did it work?"

R: "What do you think?"

W: "Ok, when did this all start?"

Omg I can't believe he likes me! Wait. Did I just say Omg? Who cares the guy I like, likes me back! Words can not describe how I feel right now.

R: "About four years ago when I first met her."

W: "So love on first sight?"

R: "Not exactly. It was after we defeated Flicker."

W: "So what happened after you fought him?"

R: "We accidentally...um.."

W: "You accidentally what?"

R: "Kissed."

W: "What!?"

R: "We accidentally kissed ok. She turned around and I was too close to her and our lips touched."

W: "Wait. So Zatanna wasn't you first kiss?"

R: "Yep."

W: "Why didn't you tell me about this? I'm your best friend, you tell me everything."

R: "After this I will tell you everything, ok?"

W: "ok. Lets get back to the game."

I took that as a sign to leave and come back. I ninja my way out of the room and knocked on it.

Bj: "Hey can I come in?"

W: "Yeah come in."

Bj: "Whatcha doing?"

W: "Playing a video game. I'm trying to beat the high score on this game."

Bj: "Yes! The Queen still stands."

W: "Wait. Your Queen Bitch?"

Bj: "Yep. I use it whenever I beat a high score on any game."

W: "Cool. Wanna play?"

Bj: "Sure."

W: "Why don't you sit next to me and dick."

Bj: "Um..ok?"

I laughed to myself because I knew what was going on. I saw dick elbow Wally in the ribs, but moved over so I could sit. During the whole game I saw in the corner of my eye, Wally giving dick that face you give your friend when they sit next to their crush. I crushed them in every mode possible. We even played against other people online and we beat them. We played against some people and the challenge was that we had to keep a ball away from the other team for about 2 minutes. We won because I found a perfect hiding place a few years ago. I pretty much wedge myself in between two rocks which activates the glitch which takes my icon off the map and above my head. All I need to do to get my icon back is to un-wedge my self from the rocks. We played for a few hours but stopped when I got into a fight with someone on the other team. It got so bad that a moderator had to come and tell us that If we don't stop we would get band from the game. We exchanged a few more harsh words then both of us quite the game.

W: "Wow. I didn't even know that you knew those words."

Bj: "I was holding back."

W: "Other than the whole fight thing, I had fun time. What else do you want to do?"

Bj: "Another game?"

W: "Sure, but you have to promise not to get into a fight with anyone." Bj: "I make no promises."

R: "Here's a game I haven't played in awhile."

W: "'Rock God'?"

R: "Yeah! It's pretty fun. Me and Brit use to play it all the time."

Bj: "I always got the status of Rock God, while Rich here got Roadie."

W: "Well lets play."

We all took turns at the different instruments because we only had one of each. We each sung 3 songs. Wally and dick both chose songs they obviously didn't know the words too. The songs I pick were; "Fuck You" by: Lilly Allen, "Sexy Silk" by: Jessie J, and "Oops I Did It Again" by: Britney Spears. I think I am a pretty bad singer but by the way the guys were clapping at the end and the scores I got, says otherwise. I got perfect scores on all the other instruments, and like always I got the high score. I put my signature Queen Bitch as the name and saw how many times I won because the whole high score screen was filled with the name Queen Bitch. I felt kind of proud of how awesome I am but sad that I wasted so much time on these games. I ended up staying the night again because Bruce wanted to make sure I was alright. The next morning I said good bye and headed back home. I teleported a block from my house because I needed to go in through the front door. When I opened the door I saw something horrifying. My house was robbed and my family was laying there in a pool of blood.

* * *

**Sorry if I haven't posted a chapter in awhile. I was caught up in some school work. With the way my grades are and my "study" habits I think I will ether get all C's or all B's with one C. I will post the next chapter in a week because I really need to study for Finals. On another note I am thinking of starting a new story with BlueJay still the main character, but it will have nothing to do with this story. Tell me in the reviews if you would read it or not. Also PLEASE review! Wish me luck on finals. 3**


	8. Best Friends and hijacked dreams

I checked my family's pulse and only a few of them had one. I called 911 and in a few minutes an ambulance came to get my family. I had about 7 brother, 7 sisters, a mom and a dad, 2 aunts, 2 uncles, and my grandmother living in that house. Only 4 of my brothers and sisters, my mom and dad, 1 aunt, and my grandmother survived the attack as far as I could tell. What was worse was that whoever did this didn't take anything. It was like the person wanted to make it look like it was a robbery when it wasn't. At that moment something inside me broke. I was broken. My "sister" was murdered, my friend's cuisine was almost killed, and now over half of my family is dead. I was not the same person. What ever was left of my mercy for criminals was gone.  
P: "Miss. Do you have anywhere to go?"  
I never thought about where I would go. I can't go back to the manner and I don't want to worry my friends. I don't want to be treated like a baby. My parents taught me to never cry. Crying means weakness. Weakness would get you killed. When you cry over a death of a loved one, you can't focus on the mission at hand. I haven't cried sense I was about 5 years old. I teared up a couple of times but the tears never fell. I chosen to get a hotel room because I rather be alone then have people telling me that its going to be ok when it's not.  
Bj: "Yes. I'm going to get a hotel room for tonight then I'm going to go and stay at my aunts house in the morning."  
P: "Do you need a lift?"  
Bj: "No. It's ok. I'm going to pack up some cloths then grab a cab."  
P: "Ok. Call if you need anything."  
Bj: "I will."  
I walked into my torn up house and into my room. I heard a growl coming from under my bed. When I looked I found my scared little pomeranian. Her name is Lilly but don't let the name and size fool you, she's a fighter. Someone or something had to be a real big threat to scare her. I picked her, a bag of clothes, and ALOT of money up and walked out of my house. I took a cab to the nearest 5 star hotel and got one of the luxury rooms, I like to pamper myself, and settled in. What do I do know? I have no idea where Flicker is, I have no leads, I have no idea who attacked my family, and it's only a matter of time till my friends find out about what happened and have to listen to them trying to comfort me. I decided to watch the news to see if they say anything about what happened to my family and if they have any leads that I can steal. Well the good news is that they do have some leads but that's easy enough to get when your a superhero. The bad news is that it made the National News! Not only do I have to worry about hearing about "how it's going to be ok" from my friends but from everyone in the whole U.S of A who are pretending to care because everyone else is also pretending to care about the "Monster" who did this. I just want to say that I don't "Hate" America, it's the stupid people who occupy most of this county that I hate. Right when the news castors stopped talking about my family and moved onto another story, my phone started to blow up with calls and text from almost everyone that was on my contact list. I told everyone that I needed some alone time and didn't want to talk right now. When I finished convincing this one stubborn person that I wasn't going to kill myself I got a call from someone that I didn't want to face right now. Richard. I would do ANYTHING not to talk to him right now but since he's Robin he's going to find a way to talk to me.  
Bj: "Hey."  
R: "Hey. How's it going?"  
Bj: "Good."  
R: "Britney tell me the truth."  
Bj: "What do you want me to say? That I'm crying my eyes out? That I'm scared? You know that neither of those are true."  
R: "But I do know that you need a hug."  
Bj: "From who?"  
R: "How about me?"  
Bj: "Your in Gotham and Oh! I'm in California."  
R: "I might be closer then you might think."  
Bj: "Don't tell me you're outside my door right now."  
R: "Well not exactly."  
I scanned the room when I spotted a figure on the balcony. I opened the doors and saw who it was. Richard. He wasn't standing but crouching on the railing like the little bird he is. I couldn't help but laugh because it was a sight to see.  
Bj: "What are you doing?"  
R: "Trying to get you to laugh. And succeeded."  
Bj: "Why can't you be like normal people."  
R: "You're the one to talk."  
Bj: "What do you mean?"  
R: "Well a normal person would be crying their eyes out right now and not criticizing their friend who is trying to be nice."  
Bj: "I DON'T cry."  
R: "You know you don't have to be so strong all the time."  
Bj: "So I have to be a weakling?"  
R: "No so I can have a reason to hug you."  
Bj: "So came all the way hear just to hug me?"  
R: "Maybe."  
That's when he hugged me. He was wearing a cologne that I LOVE. It smelled like Gingerbread and CandyCanes. I know it's out of season but I always love the Christmas Season. I've always love how dick knows exactly what to do when I'm down. It's these small moments with him that I know that I that I feel like there is nothing in this world that will make me second guess our friendship. It started to rain so we hurried back inside. We ordered room service and feasted on cake, cookies, and other junk food they served. Once we were done headed I to the bathroom and took my shower. I let the hot water run over my body and thought about everything that happened the past few days. It was then when I did something that I haven't done for many years. I cried. I cried over the death of my family. I cried over the death of my "Sister". I cried over the pain that I felt in my heart. I cried over everything I should of cried over from when I was 5. I let the water hid the trace of the tears that I finally let fall from my eyes. I sat on the shower floor and cried for what seem like hours. I hated this feeling. I felt vulnerable. I think I can trust you and tell you the real reason I don't cry. Yes I was taught by my family not too, but there was a bigger reason. Because I was 5 I cried over every little scrap I got. My mentor, NightForce, hated this. Every time I cried he beat me till I stopped. After about a week of this I finally learned that tears=pain. When I finally got out of the shower I had puffy eyes and a red face. I blow dried my hair and during this time I calmed myself. My red face was gone by my eyes were sill red and puffy. I decided to say that I got shampoo in my eyes. I got changed and walked out like everything that happened in there never happened.  
R: "Are you ok?"  
Bj: "Yeah, why?"  
R: "Oh because your eyes are red and puffy."  
Bj: "I-I got shampoo in my eyes."  
R: "Sure you did. I'm going to take mine and we will continue to talk about this once I'm done."  
Bj: "What do you mean?"  
R: "Um, I'm staying the night right?"  
Bj: "Sure, whatever. I don't really care one way or another."  
R: "I'm going to take that as a yes."  
He walked into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I turned on the TV and tried to watch the show. I thought of a way to convince him that I didn't cry. Lily climbed onto my lamp and fell asleep. I ran my figures thru her soft hair and got lost in the show.  
R: "Whatcha watching."  
Bj: "I don't really know."  
I turned around and was greeted by a wonderful surprise. Not many people would get to see a sidekick in only their boxers. He had a smirk on his face that said that he meant for me to see him like this. Not trying to look, which was harder then I thought, I tried to focus on the TV.  
Bj: "Forgetting something?"  
R: "What did I forget?"  
Bj: "Oh I don't know, maybe a shirt?"  
R: "Don't like what you see?"  
Bj: "You're no abercrombie model."  
R: "Oh. So is the show good?"  
Bj: "Yeah! It's better then I thought it would be."  
R: "Scoot over so I can have a seat."  
Bj: "Why?"  
R: "Because I want to sit on the bed?"  
Bj: "So the floor isn't good enough for your rich ass?"  
R: "No it's because it's dirty but if you don't move right now I'm going to have to move you myself."  
Bj: "Oooooo I'm sooooo scared."  
Just then I was tackled to the floor. He pinned my hands to the floor so I couldn't flip him over. I struggled under his weight but it was no use.  
Bj: "HAY!"  
R: "Can I sit on the bed now?"  
Bj: "Over my dead body!"  
R: "Too bad."  
He let go of my hands and hoped onto the bed. I HATE losing so I pretty much had to do something. I got up and took a few steps back. I started running and pushed him off the bed. I stayed on the bed and taking the chance I spread out and tried to cover the bed with my body. I got myself a king size bed so I couldn't cover the WHOLE bed but I did cover most of it. I looked over the side of the bed and saw dick lying in the floor with a shocked expression on his face. I laughed and propped up my head so I could see the TV but still be able to take up most of the bed. About 15 minutes after taking the bed and forcing dick to sit on the floor, I fell asleep.  
I had a dream about my family. It wasn't like any dream I had. It was like watching a video tape. I saw my house but it wasn't how I left it. The door wasn't broken, there was lights on, and it was at night. I heard a voice but I couldn't make it out. I started moving forward towards my house. When I got to the door I saw a hand knock on the door. I someone call for my mom and the latch on the door was locked. When it opened my mom was there.  
M: "Who are you?"  
Voice: "A friend."  
M: "To whom?"  
V: "Your daughter."  
M: "Well she's not here."  
V: "I know."  
M: "Why do yo have a cameras."  
V: "Oh I'm filming a movie for your daughter."  
M: "Why?"  
V: "To show her what I'm really capable of."  
M: "You're crazy!"  
Just then my mom shut the door and I heard the door lock. The man laughed. He turned the camera to him self and saw who it was. It was Flicker.  
F: "Hey BlueJay, I knew you wanted to know who hurt your family. Well here he is but I'm going to do better then tell you. I'm going to show you HOW I did it. Don't try to wakeup, until this video is over you can't wakeup. Don't worry about your friend Robin, he's still asleep and won't wakeup. Well enough talking, I'm going to head in and have a little fun."  
How did he know Rich was here? How did he send the video into my dreams? Why can't I wakeup? I got scared while I watch Flicker kick down the door and walk in.

* * *

**Sorry if I haven't posted in awhile. Well Marry late Christmas and a Happy late New Year! To makeup for making you wait I'm going to post one more chapter this week. I am SO HAPPY that the new season has started up again. I hope in this season the super boy and miss Martian get back together. I hope that this new season puts last season to shame. Also if there is any spelling mistakes thats because i'm writing this on my ipad and the stupid autocorrect thinks that it needs to help me spell stuff. So if there is any spelling mistakes in past or future chapters thats why. Later 3**


	9. Fights and Letters

**I know it's been forever since I last posted but I am back and ready to post. before you read this chapter I need to clear some stuff up. **

**BlueJay is 14 years old and Robin is about 15/16 years old. His age and date of birth is messed up on the wiki so I rounded his age to 15/16.**

**It is still 2012 because that is when I started this story.**

**Also, I just want to say that the reason my fight scenes are bad is because when I imagine the fight there are many things that go on at once so it is pretty hard to write it down. **

* * *

He kicked down the door in and single motion. I hate to say this but I was kind of impressed. He walked in and I saw the video shut off but then turned back on.

F: "Oh the video is not over. I just switched to the camera that I have on my mask so you can see what's going on and I can have both hands free. I also put up cameras around the house just in case I need them."  
M: "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"  
F: "THIS!"  
He threw a punch at my mom and hits her square in the jaw. She fell to the ground hitting her head on a table.  
M: "Honey get in here!"  
D: "What do you…Who's this?"  
M: "I don't know. And right now I don't care.  
D: "What happened to you?"  
M: "He hit me!"  
Flicker walked up to my dad and kneed him in the stomach. My mom pulled out her gun and tried to shoot him. The bullet bounced off of him and hit my older brother in the shoulder. Everyone in the house came to see what was going on. When they saw my brother get shot in the shoulder, this set everyone off. My brother came up behind and hit Flicker in the back of the knee with a bat but nothing happened. Flicker grabbed the bat and hit my brother in the head knocking him out and drawing blood. He uses the bat and hits my youngest sister, a 5 year old, which throws her against the wall and brings the bat down on her head. I could see the dent in her head. My oldest brother came up and punches Flicker in the stomach, kicking him in the head, and throws him against the wall. My aunt comes up and tries stabbing him but the blade bends. He grabs my aunt and stabs her with a shard of glass that came from the glass vase that was on the table. He then throws her into my uncle and kicks my little brother into his twin. Most of my family at this point started to back off but Flicker kept moving forward. He throws a fireball behind my family to cut them off. They were trapped. He picked up the table and sets it on fire. He takes it and brings it down on my uncle and aunt. They were set ablaze. He then swung the bat again and hit both my older sisters in the head. Two of my older brothers takes my grandmother and my two younger brothers outside. This is when my family brought out the big guns. My uncle was about to shoot a missile at Flicker but Flicker put his hand on the missile making it explode, killing my uncle. My mom and dad tried to lead Flicker away from the rest of my family but to no avail. Flicker made this fire sword and stabs most of my sibling with it. He knocks my mom and dad out with the hilt of the sword. The only sibling that was still standing was my oldest sister. She tried to throw a punch but he grabs her hand and trows her on the ground. He lifted his foot and stepped on her head. He CRUSHED it! You could literally see the dent in her head. I saw him walk out of the house and drag in my grandmother and my two little brothers. My older brothers came running in to save them. He raised the sword and hit them in the back of the head and knocked them all out.  
F: "I hope you liked tonight's entertainment because there is going to be more where that came from."  
He then walked out and the video stopped. When I finally woke up it was morning. I was drenched in sweat. I couldn't believe that I just watch my family die in the hands of Flicker. I couldn't tell anyone about this because they would think that I was crazy. Seriously, who would believe a girl, who family just dies, that a criminal sent a video of him killing her family into her dreams? Seriously! They would probably say it was just my imagination and/or sadness from what had happened. I looked around the room and saw that dick slept on the floor. I was kind of sad because I wanted to push him off the bed. I like hearing that thump when someone falls off the bed and hits the floor. But for right now I didn't want to wake him, I needed some alone time. I got changed and walked out of the room and walked across the street. There was a little donut shop across from the hotel. So I went in and grabbed about a dozen donuts and sat down at one of the tables. I sat there for about 2 hours just eating donuts and looking at funny pictures on my phone. It was nice to just sit there and not think about what has happened the last few days. Once I was done I walked out and let my feet take me wherever they want to go. I am what most people consider a loner or an outsider. I like being alone because I only have to worry about what I'm doing and not what others are doing. That's why I will never get a sidekick. I don't want to worry that he/she might do something stupid and get us in trouble. I also don't want to have his/her life in my hands. It's hard enough worrying about if what I'm about to do is going to get me killed or not, but add a kid to that mix and I'm in way over my head. I'm not a team player, I hated the mission that I had to do with The Team. I have to go back and work with them again, that was part of the agreement with Bats. I have to do four missions with them and then I am free.  
Not looking where I was going, I ran into a pole. I can fight a horde of criminals by myself and anticipate their moves before they even do them, yet I still ran into a pole. I got up and looked around to see where I was. I was down town and in the bad part of the town. I turned around and started walking back to the hotel. For a few minutes a was followed by a van. It was driving kind of slowly but i though nothing of it. The van doors opened and I was grabbed and dragged towards the waiting doors of the van. In a few seconds the men where on the ground and in quit a bit of pain if I say so myself. Everyone who saw what happened either cheered, looked at me like I was some sort of god, or started to back off. I like having this power over people. I like seeing the fear in my enemies' eyes right before I knock them out. What I hate to see in their eyes is pity. Why would I need pity? I have a perfect life! Well, did have the perfect life. Just then I heard my phone ring. I quickly took it and answered it. It's not that I cared to talked to whoever called, its just that I had the most embarrassing ringtone ever.  
Bj: "Hello?"  
R: "WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
Bj: "Outside but why do you care?"  
R: "Well I woke up and saw that you were gone."  
Bj: "Well I can take care of myself and I don't need you asking where I am every second of the day."  
R: "Sorry I asked."  
Bj: "I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."  
R: "When I went to bed, you were out cold."  
Bj: "Well I didn't get much rest from it. I'm just really tired."  
R: "You don't sound very tired."  
Bj: "I-I…can we just drop the subject?"  
R: "No. Britney what really happened last night?"  
Bj: "It's nothing, really. I just had a bad dream and got scared."  
R: "It has to be some dream to get you scared."  
Bj: "It was something alright."  
R: "Can you tell me what it was about?"  
Bj: "No."  
R: "WHY NOT?"  
Bj: "I just don't want to talk about it right now."  
R: "Please?"  
Bj: "No!"  
R: "Aw come on."  
Bj: "The answer is still no."  
R: "Whatever but can you come back to the room. Like right now."  
Bj: "Why?"  
R: "I don't think your dog likes me."  
Bj: "How so?"  
R: "She's barking at me and trying to bite me."  
Bj: "Ok I'm coming back as soon as I can."  
R: "Wait, she stopped."  
Bj: "She did?"  
R: "Yeah, and now she's barking at a cabinet under the TV."  
Bj: "What's in the cabinet."  
R: "I don't know. Let me check."  
There was a long pause before I hear any noise. I could hear Lily barking loudly. It was like she was in pain or something. When I heard the cabinet doors open, I could faintly hear Rich say "Oh No" under his breath.  
Bj: "Did you find anything?"  
R: "No!" He did a little laugh"Of corse not!"  
Bj: "I'm coming back."  
R: "No not yet, just give me a few minutes."  
I was already at the building. Rich would probably hide whatever he found when he hears me opening the door. So I chose a better rout. I grabbed onto a balcony and started to clime. Don't worry I was on the backside of the building so nobody could see me. I had to keep talking to dick or he would suspect something.  
Bj: "Why not?"  
R: "Because, because, you wouldn't like what you will see!"  
Bj: "Doubt it."  
I had to Hardcore Parkcore a few times because people were starting to come out onto the balconies.  
R: "Please, just don't come up."  
I was already at my balcony and looking in to the room. I opened the door quietly and walked in. I stood right behind him before I spoke.  
Bj: "Too late!"  
Dick spun around and dropped whatever he was trying to hide from me. I ran and grabbed the object before he could even react. It was a letter. It was addressed to me. It was from the Joker. I opened it up and this is what it said:  
Dear Britney,  
I have watched you over the years and I have to say that I am impressed. Out of your whole family, you are the one that shows true potential. Your father had worked for me before you were born and he made a deal that one of his children would work for me whenever I chose. I bet your father forgot about this deal but I have not. I was going to hand deliver this letter to your father but after the tragedy that has befallen you I decided to give it to you (minus a few changes). I was going to chose one of your brothers but then I saw you. You are quite the trickster. In your family it is frown upon, but to me it is something that should be rewarded. You might be thinking that "Why should I join you?" Well they payoff is bigger and you get to brag that you beat the dynamic duo. You have a week to decide if you want to join me or not.  
Sincerely,  
Joker  
The Joker wanted Me to join him in Gotham? This is one of those times I hated being a superhero. I was raised on both sides; Good and Bad. It is in my blood. I was taught to steal, hold up a bank, and to kill without mercy (I know, I know, my family kinda psychotic but it was fun and it kept the family together). I was also taught to save people and do whatever it takes to save the day. This letter had me wanting to go straight over to Gotham and accept, but also wanting to throw it away and never think of it again.  
R: "What did it say?"  
Bj: "Why should I tell you? You tried to keep it from me."  
R: "I'm sorry about that, but can you please tell me what is said."  
Bj: "Fine. Joker wanted me to join him and his gang."  
R: "Well you're not going to join. Right?"  
Bj: "I don't know. Lets ask Bruce."  
So we headed to Gotham to where my life will be changed forever.

* * *

**The reason I haven't posted in a LOOONNNGGG time is because I was just lazy. But I have written 2 more chapters so I will post then as soon as I can. Promise!**


	10. Goodbyes and a new life

**This chapter is really plotty and is mostly conversation. **

**I feel like I need to do this so:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except the characters I created.**

* * *

Bj: "WHAT!?"  
B: "I want you to join Joker's gang."  
Bj: "But why?"  
B: "If he wants to recruit you into his gang then he has something planned."  
R: "You think she would just drop everything and..."  
Bj: "I'll do it."  
R: "Why?"  
Bj: "Well I'm kinda, sorta...Flattered that out of my whole family he chose me."  
R: "You're insane."  
Bj: "When was I ever sane?"  
B: "Tonight you will go over to his hideout and accept his offer. Once you get the information about his plan, get out of there."  
Bj: "Ok but how will I keep in touch with you?"  
B: "We will meet on the Wayne Foundation Building every other night. If one of us misses a meeting we will meet the next night and so on."  
R: "I can believe you're really going to do this!"  
Bj: "Well believe it."  
B: "You have a few hours till you have to go, do whatever you want till then."  
Bj: "Um Bruce."  
B: "Yes."  
Bj: "Can you take care of my dog Lilly while I'm gone."  
B: "Yes of course."  
Bj: "I'm going to go and get her and bring he bag of my stuff here."  
B: "Ok."  
R: "I'm going with you."  
Bj: "It's ok I'll do it myself."  
R: "I wasn't asking."  
Bj: "Fine."  
We went back to my hotel room and started to help me pack up.  
R: "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Bj: "I'm sure."  
I heard him laugh quietly to himself  
Bj: "What are you laughing about?"  
R: "Oh nothing. I was just thinking of when we first met."  
Bj: "I remember that I hated Batman's guts then."  
R: "Why?"  
Bj: "Well after my mentor...well left me, he took it upon himself to try to be my new mentor."  
R: "Really?"  
Bj: "I might have accepted but after what had happened to my last mentor, I wasn't willing to have another one."  
R: "What did happen to your mentor."  
Bj: "He kinda, well... We kinda had a little fight."  
R: "What was his name?"  
Bj: "NightForce."  
R: "The super villain? He was a hero?"  
Bj: "Yes. I destroyed everything and anything that had to do with him being a superhero."  
R: "Why?"  
Bj: "Would you want to trust a girl who was trained by a super villain?"  
R: "No."  
Bj: "Exactly."  
R: "What kinda mentor was he?"  
Bj: "I rather not talk about it. It was a bad time for me."  
R: "Well, why did he turn into a bad guy?"  
Bj: "I should have seen it coming. All the signs were there but I was too naive to notice."  
R: "It wasn't your fault."  
Bj: "The way he acted, fought, treated me, it was there but I was to scared and terrified to say anything."  
R: "Britney?"  
Bj: "I could have done something. Helped him. It was all my fault."  
R: "HEY! Snap out of it!"  
Bj: "If only I wasn't so bad. I was the one who started the fight. I was the who broke the vase. It was always my fault. I never reached his expectations. I was a disappointment."  
R: "BRITNEY!"  
Bj: "Huh?"  
R: "You're not a disappointment! He was crazy to ever think that. I bet you are a better hero then he ever was. Don't ever think that you aren't again."  
Bj: "I'm sorry. I always felt that I was and I could have saved him ever since we fought."  
R: "Well it's too late to do anything about it now. It's in the past so don't worry about it."  
Bj: "I will. Well to get back on topic I remember you waving at me the first time I saw you. Why did you wave?"  
R: "Well I saw you looking at me and I felt saying hello."  
Bj: "Ha. I remember that I had a giant crush on you."  
SHOOT! Curse my ability to speak.  
R: "You did? Do you still have one?"  
I saw that pleading look in his eye like he was hoping that I would say yes.  
Bj: "Why?"  
R: "Well there's something I always wanted to ask you."  
Bj: "Well I'm here why not ask me now?"  
R: "Do you...will you..."  
Bj: "Spit it out! I don't have all day."  
R: "Will you go..."  
Just then my stupid phone rang ruining the moment. It was from my friend Tiffany. I answered it and tried not to sound as pissed as I felt.  
Bj: "Hello?"  
T: "Hey! How are you?"  
Bj: "Fine."  
T: "Good but where are you?"  
Bj: "At the hotel but I'm packing up right now."  
T: "Really? Why?"  
Bj: "It's confidential."  
T: "Oh. Oh! Do you need any help packing?"  
Bj: "No, Richard is helping me."  
T: "Oooooooo, did he ask you out?"  
Bj: "He was going to."  
T: "WHAT! How do you know."  
Bj: "Guess."  
T: "I interrupted it didn't I."  
Bj: "Yes, yes you did."  
T: "I am so sorry. Well talk to you later or whenever you get back."  
Bj: "Ok, bye."  
T: "Bye."  
I turned back to Rich and saw that he was looking down his shoes.  
Bj: "So what were you going to ask me?"  
R: "No, it's ok. It doesn't matter."  
Bj: "Well ask me any way."  
R: "You'll probably say no."  
Bj: "How do you know that I won't say yes."  
R: "I'll ask you later."  
Bj: "How about when I come back?"  
R: "Ok, but why don't we head back to the my place so we can play some video games."  
Bj: "Sure but I have to warn you, I'm going to win."  
R: "Doubt it."  
We finished packing and headed back to Gotham. I decided that I would leave at around 10 o'clock so I had about 4 hours to kill.  
Bj: "I have a question."  
R: "What is it?"  
Bj: "What happened if I have to fight you?"  
R: "What do you mean?"  
Bj: "If I do join Joker's gang I would have to fight you."  
R: "Like Bruce said, it's simply a recon mission. You go in, get the information, and get out. Simple as that."  
Bj: "Ok."  
I was still unsure about not fighting the dynamic duo. If I was going to join Joker, it was most likely I would have to fight them. I would have to ask Bruce about this latter because dick is convinced that I would be back by tomorrow. When we got to his house I had Rich take my bags and I headed to Bruce's study. I walked in and sat down in one of the chairs.  
B: "What can I do for you."  
Bj: "I just have a question. What do I do if I have to fight you two?"  
B: "Fight."  
Bj: "Excuse me?"  
B: "Fight us like one of your criminals."  
Bj: "Um, all my criminals have either super strength or have 5 inch armor."  
B: "Just make it believable. If you have to do damage, then do so."  
Bj: "Ok, I'll try."  
B: "You can do this Britney. You are the girl who turned down the Justice League."  
Bj: "That was a good day. The look on your face was priceless."  
B: "Well you were the first person ever to say no and on live TV."  
Bj: "It was go big or go home."  
B: "Hahaha yes. Just do whatever it takes to get that information."  
Bj: "What about killing?"  
B: "If it means to keep your identity, yes."  
Bj: "Ok, but if we do fight, I am not going to take it easy on you just because I know you."  
B: "Perfect. You should get going."  
Bj: "But I have 3 hours left?"  
B: "I mean that dick finished setting up the game."  
Bj: "How did you?...never mind."  
As I walked up the stares I started feeling the weight of the mission. I was going to have leave everyone that I knew, for who knows how long, and possibly put them in danger. When I got to the Richard's door I heard him talking on the phone.  
R: "I don't know. I just feel like she's getting into something that she can't handle."  
Voice: "…..."  
R: "I know that but I feel like something's going to happen to her."  
V: "..."  
R: "No, not yet. I was going to but her phone rang and interrupted me."  
V: "..."  
R: "I will! She said that I could after she comes back. I really hope that she says yes."  
V: "..."  
R: "How do you know?"  
V: "..."  
R: "I will the second she comes back."  
V: "..."  
R: "DON'T SAY THAT!"  
V: "..."  
R: "Later."  
I heard him sigh and I waited about a minute or two before I walked in.  
Bj: "Hey."  
R: "Hey. What took you so long?"  
Bj: "I was just talking to Bruce."  
R: "Ok. Ready to play?"  
Bj: "You know I am!"  
We played till the it was time for me to leave. We all said our goodbyes and I walked out the door and got on the bus that took me to where Joker was. I walked up to the door and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. When it finally opened I was grabbed and knock unconscious. When I woke up I was face to face with the Joker.  
J: "Good morning sleepy head. Have a good night sleep?"  
Bj: "No, not really."  
J: "I'm sorry about all of this. It's was for confidentiality."  
Bj: "Whatever."  
J: "Are you here to accept the invitation?"  
Bj: "What invitation?"  
J: "To join my gang of course!"  
Bj: "Oh that one! Yes I am."  
J: "But you can't use your name."  
Bj: "Ok?"  
J: "We have to think of something Bold and New! Something no one has ever seen before."  
Bj: "Well I'm not going to be a clown."  
J: "Why not?"  
Bj: "They're too...Happy. I can't pull that off."  
J: "Right, Right."  
Bj: "But we can still go with the circus theme."  
J: "Right you are! Can I ask you a few questions so I can learn more about you."  
Bj: "Ok. I guess."  
So joker pulled up a chair and grabbed a notepad and glasses. He put on the glasses and turned the chair around so his chest was rested on the back of the chair. It was pretty funny but I had to play it cool.  
J: "What's your favorite colors."  
Bj: "What does that have to do..."  
J: "Just answer it!"  
Bj: "Ok, ok. Blue."  
J: "Are you a leader or a follower?"  
Bj: "Leader."  
J: "Heels or flats?"  
Bj: "High Tops."  
J: "That wasn't one of the options."  
Bj: "I don't care."  
J: "Hahahahaha I think I have found your new name."  
Bj: "What is it?"  
J: "Ringmaster."

* * *

**I know, I know this chapter is pretty short. About 300 words from my minimal word count but it was mostly getting BlueJay into a point in my story where a lot of stuff is going to happen. I wrote this chapter in late January, early February. I'm going to update another chapter today because I feel like it. Oh and Happy Anniversary of the 2012 Lorax movie. Yes I am part of the Once-ler fandom but i am not part of the Onecest. For those who don't know what that is, it is the once-ler having sex with himself. No, it is literally him having sex with himself, two once-lers havering sex with each other. Onecest is the combination of once-ler(one) and incest(cest). I never found the fandom appealing but it's funny to look at. DON'T LOOK IT UP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MENTALLY SCARED. I'm already messed up so it doesn't affect me as much. You have been warned. **


	11. Ringmaster

Ringmaster  
I like the sound of that! I-I can use a whip as a weapon! I can wrap it around people's necks and… Stop thinking like that! You. Are. Good! You're undercover and ONLY undercover, don't get carried away. Just get the information for Batman and GO! But then again I have to get on Joker's good side to get it.  
OK, NEW PLAN!  
Become Ringmaster and get close to Joker so you can get the information  
I can't believe I am going to say this  
J: "So what's your answer?"  
Bj: "Yes."  
J: "Yes what?"  
Bj: "Yes I'm going to become Ringmaster."  
J: "Hahahahaha That's what I wanted to hear!"  
Bj: "So when do I get started?"  
J: "Soon but not with that attitude."  
Bj: "What attitude?"  
J: "This one! Can't you lighten up a little."  
Bj: "But Ringmasters are in charge and don't have time to lighten up. And besides, that's the clown's job."  
J: "Hahahahaha I like your style kid. We are going places kid, and maybe my bosses will let you go even farther."  
Bj: "You have bosses? You! The Clown prince of crime himself has bosses?  
J: "I know it's hard to believe but it's bigger then you could imagine."  
Bj: "What do you mean by 'It's bigger then you could imagine'?"  
J: "All in good time my dear, but first we need to get you ready."  
Bj: "Ready for what?"  
J: "The heist of corse."  
Bj: "But I don't have my costume."  
J: "Our tailor can whip something up for you."  
A girl, that look like she was in her twenties, walked in. She walked up to me and pulled out a measuring tape. In a few swift movements she took my measurements and walked in to a room that she came out off. In about 15 minutes she came out with my costume. It had a red tailcoat with golden buttons and a golden border. There was a black shorts that were sequined. There was also a button down white shirt and a tie. My favorite part was the top hat and the boots. The boots had no heals but they went up to my knees. The top hat was black and with a golden band that wrapped around it. The girl walked up to me and handed the costume to me, then walked away.  
J: "How do you like it?"  
Bj: "Like it? I love it!"  
J: "Good, now go put it on. We have work to do."  
Bj: "Where are we going?"  
J: "You'll see."  
And with that he walked away laughing. I walked into an empty room and put on the costume. It fit perfectly, and I mean perfectly. I walked out and found the same girl waiting for me. She motioned for me to sit in a chair that was facing a large mirror. I sat down and she pulled out some makeup.  
Bj: "Whoa there, what are you doing?"  
Girl: "Putting on your makeup."  
Bj: "Why?"  
G: "You can't go out looking like that. You need something to cover your pretty little face so people can't tell who you are."  
Bj: "Like a mask?"  
G: "Yes in a way. Now stop talking so I can get to work."  
Bj: "Ok."  
She started with a large coat of white paint on my face and neck. She then put dark eye shadow around my eyes and put gold eye shadow on my eyelids. She then put gold lipstick on my lips. She handed me gloves and then started on my hair.  
Bj: "What's wrong with my hair?"  
G: "Oh there's nothing wrong with it but we need to give you a hairstyle that goes with your costume."  
Bj: "Oh ok. And thank you for the costume and gloves."  
G: "It's nothing really, it's just nice to have a girl that is somewhat sane on this team."  
Bj: "I forgot to ask, what's your name?"  
G: "You can call me Alice."  
Bj: "Alice, I like that name. And you can call me Brit, that's what my friends called me."  
A: "Ok!"  
Alice had the biggest smile on her face when she was doing my hair. When she was done I had black and gold streaks in my blond hair. She put my hair in messy high ponytails. She left hair sticking out from the back. It looked like a professional did it yet it also looked like I did it in a hurry.  
Bj: "Wow! It's-it's perfect!"  
A: "Really?"  
Bj: "Yes! I love it!"  
J: "Perfect, now lets get going. We don't have a night."  
Bj: "Now can you tell me where we're going?"  
J: "Yes. We are headed to the Wayne Foundation Building."  
Bj: "But it's filled to the brim with police officers and security."  
J: "Well it was about a week ago."  
Bj: "How is that possible?"  
J: "I switched out all the security and officers with my own men."  
Bj: "What about Batman and Robin?"  
J: "They will be focusing on the bank robbery that is all the way across town."  
Bj: "Good."  
J: "And for a present I found a whip in the back that you can use."  
Bj: "Wicked!"  
J: "I knew you liked it! Hahahahaha."  
We walked out and I got into one of the cars that was waiting outside. We drove to the W.F building and right when we pulled up I heard something on the radio.  
All officers to the Gotham City Bank! There has been a robbery and the men have hostages. The men are Joker's goons so he is not far behind.  
Officer 414 here, should we call Batman?  
No, he's already here.  
J: "And that's our cue."  
It was already closed so there was nobody in there except the "officers" and "security". Joker knocked on the door a few times and a man opened it. We walked in and stopped in the middle of the lobby.  
J: "Ok everyone gets a floor. I get the top, Alice you get the middle one, and Ringmaster you get the basement."  
A: "Ok."  
Bj: "Ok."  
I grabbed two goons who were going nothing and we walked down to the basement. There was a giant safe at the bottom. I walked up to it and on a few minutes I cracked the code and the door swung open with ease. It was filled to the brim with gold and money. We grabbed as much as we could and walked up to the lobby and found everyone waiting there. When joker saw the money in our hands his eyes lit up with greed and delight.  
J: "Where did you get this?"  
Bj: "It was in the basement."  
J: "Is there more?"  
Bj: "Oh yeah."  
J: "So what are we waiting for?"  
We all ran downstairs to the safe. Joker ordered all the goons to grab the money and bring it upstairs. It took about a half an hour to empty the whole safe. In the back of the safe there was a case. Joker seemed very interested in this case but it could have been filled every jewel known to man. Once we were done, we loaded it in all the cars and were about to drive off when a black figure dropped down from above.  
B: "What do you think you're doing?"  
J: "Well nothing that would concern you."  
B: "Who's this?"  
J: "My new partner. Ringmaster! Show him what you got sweetie."  
I jumped up and threw a punch at Batman. He blocked but I threw a kick that would have got him in the ribs if he hadn't grabbed my foot.  
Bj: "LET GO!"  
B: "Ok."  
I was trying to pull my foot out of his grasps when he let go. I fell backwards and onto my back.  
B: "I also have a partner."  
R: "I'm that partner."  
I got up and looked at Robin. I looked him in the eyes but he didn't recognized me. Which was good for me because I didn't have to worry about hurting our friendship. I looked over to Batman and he gave me a knowing smile. I'm glad at least one person knows who I am. I looked up at Joker and he gave me a slight nod which meant to attack on his signal.  
J: "We'll just be going now."  
R: "Think again clown."  
J: "No no no no no. I think you misunderstood me. I wasn't asking."  
R: "What's in that case you're holding?"  
J: "A little this that you will see soon enough."  
And with that Joker gave me a little nod and motioned a few goons with his hand. Taking that as my signal I ran up and punched Robin square in the jaw. I swung my leg and hit him the back of his knee taking him down. I looked over and saw that Batman was busy with the goons so I didn't have to worry about taking them both on. While I was deep in thought Robin grabbed hold of my hand and threw me to the ground. He took out a batarang but I easily blocked it and pushed him to the ground. I ran up to the Joker, who was backing away from Batman at the moment.  
J: "Ringmaster, take this! Make sure the dynamic dunderheads don't get it."  
He threw me the case and I took off running. I looked behind and saw the Boy Wonder running after me. I was running out of time so I grabbed hold of a fire escape and climbed to the top of the building.  
R: "Hey! Give back that case!"  
Bj: "What's so special about it?"  
R: "It's for me to know and for you to never find out."  
Bj: "Fine. But what would happen if I accidentally drop it."  
I walked over to the ledge and held the case so if I dropped it, it would hit the ground 10 feet below us.  
R: "Don't you dare."  
Bj: "Tell me or I drop it!"  
R: "I-I can't."  
Bj: "My hand is getting tired, I might have to let go if you don't hurry up."  
R: "I really can't. I don't know what is in it."  
Bj: "Well you could have told me before. So why don't you let me go s I won't 'Accidentally' drop it."  
R: "Fine. But Batman will catch you!"  
Bj: "I doubt that. Bye bye Wonder Boy."  
I jumped off the building and landing perfectly on my feet and running off. I ran over to where I found Batman on the ground clawing at his neck.  
Bj: "What did you do to him?"  
J: "Oh I use a little of the new and improved Joker Gas."  
Bj: "What does it do?"  
J: "It devolves the inside of their neck so they stop breathing. It takes a few minutes but it's very painful."  
Bj: "Sweet. But is there a cure?"  
J: "Yes. You need to do the same exact thing when someone's throat closes up from an allergy."  
Bj: "So if I wanted to save him I have to jam something in his neck!"  
J: "Yep! Now come on, we have to go before the Boy Blunder comes."  
Bj: "Actually I want to stay behind so I can meet up with my friend. They want to know if I'm stupidly alive or not."  
J: "Ok but be back before the police come."  
Bj: "Right."  
Joker drove off and when I was sure that he was gone I ran up to Batman and felt his pulse. It was faint but he was still alive. I grabbed one of the Batarang and gabbed it into his neck. I removed it from his neck and saw that his chest was moving up and down. I looked around and found that me and Batman were the only ones on the street. I got up and started to run back to the hideout. I had to hide a couple of times because of the police were rushing to the W.F building. I made it back right before dawn and just in time to see the news.  
J: "He survived!"  
Bj: "I think I saw the Boy Wonder running to Bats after you left."  
J: "Why didn't you stop him?"  
Bj: "He already saved him and the cops were arriving before I got the chance."  
J: "Well the good thing is that I got what we're really after. This!"  
He pulled out a Crystal sphere that had green glowing veins that were in side the ball.  
Bj: "A ball?"  
J: "Not just any ball. This is the Sphere of the Gods."  
Bj: "So what does it do?"  
J: "It renders any superhero's powers useless."  
Bj: "H-How?"  
J: "In every superhero there is a little vain that allows the powers to flow through the person. Once you block that vain, the superhero turns into a regular person."  
Bj: "Wait, EVERY superhero has this vain?"  
J: "Yes."  
Bj: "Are they born with it or do they somehow develop it through time?"  
J: "Everyone it born with is but few people have the genes for the powers to develop. You can get powers a few ways; you can be born with it or develop it through pain or a chemical formula."  
Bj: "So I could develop a super power if I wanted to."  
J: "In a way yes but only a few people have the genes to handle the powers."  
Bj: "Aww man."  
J: "Don't worry after this, we will be one of the most powerful forces in the world."

* * *

**dun dun DUUUUNNNNNNN!**

**Well things just got good. **

**I'm am literally going to post a new chapter today. **

**Probably in a half an hour or so. **

**i promise!**

**i literally have 5 chapters saved and almost done with number 6. **

**see you in half an hour XD**


	12. a truth comes out and a long school day

It was a cold night and instead of being inside with a cup of hot coco and wrapped up like a caterpillar watching movies, I was waiting on top of the W.F Building in only jeans and a hoodie. A few days ago I helped Joker steal a powerful weapon from this very building. I know the right thing to do is tell Batman about what happened but part of me wants to keep it a secret. When Joker told me that I could be part of one of the most powerful forces in the world, I felt a little joy hearing that. Who wouldn't? But I made up my mind that I was going to tell Bats. I took me awhile to get all the makeup off, like about 30 minutes, and I headed up here to wait. It's been 2 hours and I am about to call it quits. I have better things to do then wait for this man to show up and tell me something that I doubt would make a difference.  
Bj: "Batman, where are you?"  
B: "Turn around."  
I turned around and was face to face with him. He wasn't in his batman costume but dressed as Bruce Wayne.  
B: "I'm sorry that I'm late. I was caught up in a meeting. It seems that my vault, that was filled with money and had a very important contraption, was broken into and everything in there was taken. I wonder who might have taken all. that. money?"  
Bj: "I heard it was the Joker and his new partner. The beautiful, smart, funny, amazing Ringmaster."  
B: "Yes I notice that he had a new friend. I wonder who she is. Do you by chance know who she is?"  
Bj: "Maybe, but whoever sent her there should be grateful that she DID get in."  
B: "I have no doubt that he is grateful but I'm here to thank you."  
Bj: "Thank me? Why?"  
B: "For saving my life."  
Bj: "How did you know?"  
B: "A little birdie told me."  
Bj: "He saw!?"  
B: "Yes he did. But onto more important matters. You stole something that could bring the Justice League to their knees."  
Bj: "Yes I know. The Joker told me. He also kept going on about his bosses."  
B: "Bosses?"  
Bj: "Yes. I think he might be working for "The Light"."  
B: "This is bad."  
Bj: "Why? I might be crossing a line here but I might agree with the lights purpose a little."  
B: "Why?"  
Bj: "The Justice League might be too involved with crimes and people's lives. You guys are always stopping crimes. Big and small. You even do stupid grand opening of different stuff. The Justice League is too publicized."  
B: "I see. How long have you felt this way?"  
Bj: "Don't get me wrong, I think the Justice League is a great Idea but..."  
B: "How Long?"  
Bj: "Since you guys found out about "The Light" and their motives."  
B: "Why haven't you mentioned this before?"  
Bj: "'Hey Batman, I agree with "The Light" how do you feel about that?' doesn't really come up in conversation."  
B: "We will speak about this later but for right now we are going to focus on the problem at hand."  
Bj: "Wait. Where's Richard?"  
B: "At home."  
Bj: "He didn't want to see me?"  
B: "He had homework."  
Bj: "Oh, ok. How's Lilly?"  
B: "A big pain. She is always barking and biting everyone."  
Bj: "Yeah she does that."  
B: "Anyway, we need to get that case back from Joker."  
Bj: "I'll try my best but I'm still pretty new. He hasn't even taken me to see "The Light" yet! "  
B: "What do you mean by 'haven't taken me to see "The Light" yet'?"  
Bj: "Joker said that I might be able to meet his 'bosses'."  
B: "I see. Just keep up the act and see if you can get more information on "The Light" ok?"  
Bj: "Ok and say hi to Rich for me."  
B: "I will."

* * *

It has been two months since I started working for the Joker. Nothing truly big has happened except that I got more famous in all the right ways. I also got to be in a meeting with "The Light". The only thing that scares me is that I have gotten...well, Crazy. It all started about a week ago when I laughed at on of Joker's jokes. Everything stayed the same after that but today was different. I was looking into my mirror thinking about the night's robbery when my face changed. I wasn't looking at my ghostly white skin, but a girl who was wearing a blue costume with a black silhouette of a bird on her chest. She had a black mask on her face that covered up her eyes and nose. Her lips were in a smirk and her hands were on her hips like she knows something that I didn't. Her hands were covered with gloves and around her neck was a cape that ended at the small of her back. I couldn't see her eyes because they were whited out yet I saw that cockiness in them. Her belt was filled with gismos and gadgets that held up her black pants. I had a slight feeling that I knew her yet I couldn't place where.  
Girl: "What are you doing?"  
Bj: "Excuse me?"  
G: "What are you doing Here?"  
Bj: "I should be asking you the same question."  
G: "I'm you."  
Bj: "What?"  
G: "I'm you, well before you turned into that."  
Bj: "I have to dress like this. I'm undercover."  
G: "Sure you are. At any time you could have stolen the Ball and left, and be hanging out with your little boyfriend."  
Bj: "He's not my boyfriend."  
G: "I bet he forgotten about you. Maybe he hooked up with that Barbra girl."  
Bj: "STOP TALKING!"  
G: "Why? I'm just saying what's true."  
Bj: "Why are you here?"  
G: "I'm here to keep you sane."  
Bj: "Well you're doing a terrible job at it."  
G: "Hey! It's my first day."  
Bj: "Can you move?"  
G: "Whatever."  
I saw her disappear from the mirror and finally saw my own reflection. She then appeared next to me and put her arm around me. Even though she was created by my mind, I could see her reflection in the mirror. As I looked something in my mind clicked. I wasn't the same person 2 months ago, I was different. I didn't have the same cockiness, smugness, or the fearlessness I once had. I was more doubtful of stuff, more closed minded. I haven't laughed in a long time! I'm mean a real laugh, not the crazy one that I somehow developed. I hated the way I looked now. I even forgot to get my revenge on Flicker.  
A surge of anger flowed threw me and before I could stop it, I smashed the mirror with my hand and dropped to the grown and cried.  
G: "Look at you, you're a mess. Lets get you cleaned up and end this thing once and for all."  
She grabbed me by the arm and helped me up. I couldn't feel her hand but I did feel the tugging on my arm. I looked down at my hand and saw it was bleeding profusely. It had shards of glass sticking out of the cuts and had a steady floe of blood. I grabbed the first aid kit as she led me to the chair that I had in my room. I sat down and held my hand out do she could take a look. Her faced cringed once she got a better look at it.  
G: "This must hurt like hell."  
Bj: "I had worse."  
G: "Put that disinfectant on your hand and grab the tweezers."  
Bj: "Why can't you?"  
G: "I'm a figment of your imagination."  
Bj: "Fine."  
I put the disinfectant on my hand and it HURT! I did my best to hide the pain but I ended up hissing like an angry snake. The girl looked at me with a sad look as she held my hand up for me. I then grabbed the tweezers and looked at her for what I was to do next.  
G: "I need you to act tough for what is going to happen next, ok?"  
Bj: "Ok."  
G: "You're going to have to pull out the shards of glass from your hand."  
Bj: "Will it hurt?"  
G: "More than you could imagine."  
I looked at the biggest piece and I grabbed it with the tweezers and started to pull it out. In one swift movement I pulled it out and put it on the counter that was next to me. It really hurt but it had to be done. It went on like this for a hour till I pulled out every shard of glass out of my hand. I put more disinfectant on my hand and looked back up at the girl.  
G: "Is there a needle and thread in there?"  
Bj: "Yes there is."  
G: "Thread the needle and use it to sew up your hand."  
There was different colors of thread that I could use. I chosen red because it went with my outfit and it looked really cool. It took me a few minutes to get the hang of it but after that it was like second nature to me. Once the stitches were in place, I wrapped a bandage around my hand so it wouldn't get infected.  
G: "That wasn't so hard?"  
Bj: "You're the one to talk, I did all the work."  
G: "Well it's done now. Why don't we get you cleaned up and head out for a bit?"  
Bj: "But it's the middle of the night?"  
G: "It's going to take a few hours to get that makeup off and make you look presentable."  
Bj: "Hey!"  
The girl laughed as she pushed me to the bathroom. I hoped in the shower and she was right. It took me over 2 hours to get all the paint and makeup off of my body. I got out and looked at my now red body. It was paler then I remembered and my hair wasn't as blond as it was before. I put on jeans, a Batman Tee-shirt, and put on the jacket that dick jokingly gave me for my birthday a few years ago. It was a closed fitted, red jacket that had a yellow R on the left breast. It was discontinued a few weeks later because the R was always falling off. Which it did right after I got it, but sewn it back on and it stayed on since then. Me and Rich use to joke around like that. We would buy each other gifts that had to do with ourselves. Like one year I bought him a watch that had my logo on it. I missed those days so much but that was in the pass. Like Dr. Seuss once said, "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."  
I walked out into the cold morning air and shivered. I always hated the cold but I also hate when it gets too hot. My parents always told me that I was always in my best mood when it was spring time. I watched the sun rise over the city as I walked down the street to the pancake shop I found a few years back. It is pretty small but it had the BEST pancakes in the world.  
G: "Where are we going?"  
Bj: "I'm going to go and get breakfast."  
G: "Yum! Why do you have your cellphone out?"  
Bj: "I don't want to look like I'm crazy."  
G: "Right but you know we can communicate by telepathy right?"  
Bj: "Cool! So what are you waiting for?"  
G: "Done."  
I heard her voice inside my head. It was nothing like Megan's telepathy , Megan's was like hearing the voices in your ears but this was hearing them in the back of your head. It was better because it hurt less.  
Bj: "We're here."  
G: "Yay! But it open at 7 and its only 6:30."  
Bj: "Then we wait."  
I played on my phone while she looked over my shoulder and watched. Even if she was only my imagination, it was nice to have someone keep me company. When the place finally opened I walked in and grabbed a booth.  
Waiter: "What would you like ma'am?"  
Bj: "I would like chocolate chip pancakes, some bacon, and a glass of milk."  
W: "Anything else?"  
Bj: "Nope, that's it."  
W: "Ok, it will be out in a few minutes. If I might ask, do you have money to pay for this. We get a lot of teenagers who don't have enough money to pay for the meal and just leave."  
Bj: "Do you take debit cards?"  
W: "Yes we do."  
Bj: "Then yes, I do have enough to pay for the meal."  
W: "Good, I just wanted to make sure."  
He walked away with my order and I turned to see the girl (I'm still confused about what to call her so I just call her "the girl") with a full plate of pancakes and a giant plate of bacon.  
Bj: "Where did you get that?"  
G: "Remember? I'm imaginary, I can do whatever I want."  
Bj: "Ok."  
G: "Go play on your phone so you won't look as crazy."  
Bj: "Right."  
I just pulled out my phone when a familiar figure walked in with a red headed girl.  
Richard  
They probably come here before school to get breakfast. I really hope they don't see me. I don't want to face the questions and the concern look on his face. I just want a privet meal with me and my imaginary self. Wow that sounded crazy, even to me. I looked back down at my phone but kept them in the corner of my eye. They sat down in the booth right behind me. They were talking about the recent robberies.  
B: "Joker and Ringmaster did it again last night."  
R: "I heard."  
B: "I wonder how they keep getting away."  
R: "I don't know."  
B: "Ringmaster seems pretty cool. I saw her take down a whole group of officers once."  
R: "You did? When?"  
B: "Last week. My dad was driving me home when he got called and had to take me with him."  
R: "Why didn't you tell me? Tell me everything."  
B: "Well I was standing next to my father when the officers surrounded her. She took them down by using their power against them. She isn't as like joker. She's better. She doesn't murder people like joker. She hurts them but never kills them."  
R: "What about that one cop she shot?"  
B: "He never died. She shot him right next to his heart but never penetrated it."  
R: "She seems nice."  
B: "Maybe but I don't know. Lately she has lost that excitement she once had."  
R: "What do you mean?"  
B: "I noticed that when she first started out that she use to smile all the time but now. She seems sad and in pain when she fights Batman and Robin."  
R: "In pain?"  
B: "Not like physical pain but mental. Maybe she knew them before she became Ringmaster."  
R: "Probably."  
B: "Dick? Are you ok? You seem sad."  
R: "No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."  
B: "Ok. Why don't we order some food."  
R: "Ok."  
My waiter finally came with my food but dropped the tray right in front of my table. I hopped down and helped the waiter clean up.  
W: "You don't have to help me clean up."  
Bj: "It's fine. I want to help."  
W: "Thank you. Why don't I make your meal free?"  
Bj: "No. I would feel better if I paid for it. It wasn't your fault."  
W: "You're something special to not want a free meal."  
Bj: "I was taught to only take a free meal when the accident could have been prevented. This couldn't have been prevented."  
W: "Thank you."  
Bj: "You're welcome."  
He walked away with a big smile on his face. I sat back down and the girl had a smile on her face.  
B: "What you did there was pretty cool."  
Bj: "Wha-oh thanks."  
B: "Not many people would do that."  
Bj: "Well they should. Every little action can make someone's day. It could even save someone's life."  
B: "What's your name?"  
Bj: "Britney. Yours?"  
B: "Barbra, this is Richard."  
R: "Britney?"  
Bj: "Oh, hey Richard. Long time no see."  
B: "You two know each other?"  
R: "Yeah. We lost touch a couple of months ago."  
Bj: "You know why I couldn't talk to you."  
B: "Well I like your jacket. Where did you get it?"  
Bj: "Richard got it for me a few years ago."  
B: "That's pretty cool. Why the jacket?"  
Bj: "Oh, I thought Robin was pretty cool at that time and he thought it was funny to get this for me."  
R: "Well it was."  
Bj: "I had to sew the R back on because it fell off 10 minutes after I got it."  
R: "That wasn't my fault."  
Bj: "Whatever."  
B: "So what are you doing in Gotham?"  
Bj: "I'm staying with a friend for a few months."  
B: "Are you going to go to Gotham Academy?"  
Bj: "That rich kid school? My parents couldn't afford it."  
B: "What about the scholarship?"  
Bj: "Hahahahahahahaha Maybe if it was Opposite Day."  
R: "Maybe I could ask Bruce and he would pay for the tuition."  
Bj: "You wouldn't dare."  
B: "That's a great idea! What grade would you be in?"  
Bj: "Freshmen. Sophomore if I actually tried and wanted to be the youngest in the grade."  
B: "Well you could have been in the same classes as us. But you can test to be one if you want."  
Bj: "Sure why not."  
The food finally came and I finished eating one of the best pancakes I ever had. Barbra somehow convinced me to shadow her at school today. I sat next to her in every class and sometimes Rich. Some of the teachers looked at me like I was some dumb or something so I proved them wrong by answering every question correctly. Barbra and Dick were in one of the hardest math class in the school. The teacher didn't like me at all so he made me answer an equation that was supposedly unsolvable. So I worked on that for the rest of the class while everyone else worked in there books. It really was unsolvable because the teacher wrote down the equation down wrong. Once I corrected him it was easy to solve. The answer was -1. When lunch finally came I was more then relieved.  
B: "I can't believe that you solved that equation. Can you show me how?"  
Bj: "It was pretty easy. You just have too..."  
I explained what I did to her but I think she got lost halfway through.  
Bj: "...then you just multiply the exponent and there you go. -1"  
B: "That's amazing."  
Bj: "It's nothing really. So what's for lunch? Let me guess, gruel?"  
R: "No. We have actual food here."  
Bj: "So what can I get?"  
B: "Well there's the menu and I'll buy. My treat."  
Bj: "It's ok, I'll buy."  
B: "No, I want to buy it for you."  
Bj: "Ok."  
I got myself some fries and a water because I didn't want to get anything too expensive. We sat down at a table and we talked about what happened in the last few classes. Until the subject changed to my hand.  
B: "In noticed you have a bandage on your hand, what happened?"  
Bj: "I cut my hand on some glass last night and had to get stitches in it."  
R: "Are you ok?"  
Bj: "Yeah, I got out all the glass I think and it's sewn up pretty good. Wanna see?"  
B: "Sure!"  
I unwrapped my hand and showed them my hand. It wasn't infected at all but it still hurt pretty bad.  
R: "They did a pretty good job at sewing it up. How did you get glass in your hand?"  
Bj: "I'm have...sorta...punch a mirror."  
B: "Why would you do that?"  
Bj: "It was by accident. I slipped and fell and my hand hit the mirror as I fell."  
R: "That makes since."  
Bj: "So what do we have next?"  
B: "P.E."  
Bj: "What do you do?"  
B: "We run and then we get to pick what sport we do for the rest of the period."  
Bj: "Sounds like fun."  
B: "It's not. You can borrow some cloths from me if you want."  
Bj: "Sure."  
When lunch ended we walked to the locker room. The cloths from Barbra were a little big but I used an elastic to tie the shirt and rolled the shorts up a bit. We met back up in Gym after we got changed.  
R: "Did the cloths fit?"  
Bj: "They're a bit big but I made it work."  
Coach: "All right boys and girls we have a new student with us today. Why don't you come up and tell us who you are."  
Bj: "Hi. I'm Britney."  
C: "Hello Britney. Have you ever played Dead Man Dodge Ball?"  
Bj: "No, what's that?"  
C: "You'll see. Everyone to one side of the gym while Britney here is on the other."  
We split up and the coach blew his whistle. Everyone started to throw the balls at me but I quickly dodge them all till I had every last one.  
Bj: "Now, lets have some real fun."  
I threw the balls with complete accuracy and hit everyone till I was out of balls. This went on for a while but I won in the end.  
C: "Nobody has ever won Dead Man Dodge Ball."  
Bj: "Well I did."  
I looked over to my friends and saw a awe-struck Barbra and a laughing Richard. He walked over to me once everyone began to talk and when Barbra was talking to someone else.  
R: "That was pretty cool."  
Bj: "Tell me something I don't know."  
He led me over to behind the bleachers so nobody could see us.  
R: "How's it going with Joker?"  
Bj: "It's fun."  
R: "So, who's Ringmaster?"  
Bj: "I'm actually Ringmaster."  
R: "So I have been fighting you all this time."  
Bj: "Yep. Why do you think I went easy on you?"  
R: "Easy!? You left me hanging on the side of a building!"  
Bj: "Well you got down."  
R: "How did you really hurt your hand?"  
Bj: "Like I said I punch a mirror, but it wasn't because I fell. I had a...mental breakdown."  
R: "W-what. Are you ok?"  
Bj: "Kinda but what really hurt was getting the glass out of my hand."  
R: "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"  
Bj: "I don't know. I just wanted to fix it myself."  
R: "That was pretty stupid of you but I'm glad you're ok."  
Bj: "Before we head back, I have a question."  
R: "What's that?"  
Bj: "Should I come to school here?"  
R: "YES! I mean, yes. That would be cool."  
Bj: "Hahaha ok. I'll try to convince Joker to let me come here."  
R: "Good, so,are you doing anything tonight?"  
Bj: "Not that I no of, no."  
R: "Well there's a dance here and I was wondering if you would like to come because you're going to come here soon. You don't have come if you don't want to."  
Bj: "It'll be fun."  
R: "Great."  
Bj: "Is there a dress code for the dance?"  
R: "Only that the girls wear dresses and the boys wear suits.  
Bj: "Perfect."  
We walked back out and rejoin the group. I noticed that all the guys in the class were looking at me but I brushed it off and continued to talk with Barbra about the dance. We played a small game of badminton till the end of the school day because the coach said we had to do something "Productive". I learned that the dance was very classy and very uptight. If I was to go I had to wear a ball gown and heels, and know how to ballroom dance. I knew how to dance (I had to learn it in 5th grade) but the look and Richard's face said that he had no clue. I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**here is a super long chapter for all of you. **

**It was originally 2 chapters (hence the line break)**

**this chapter is the longest one i have ever written.**

**a lot of things are going to happen at the dance, and maybe 2 characters will kiss if I feel like it. (They will, I'm just too lazy to rewrite it)**

**I'm going to try to post 1-2 chapters every week, depending on if my brain doesn't shut down on me and if I have time in school to write it.**

**see y'all later**


	13. School dances and a surprise kiss

R: "Oops, sorry."  
Bj: "It's fine. Barbra why don't you go home and start to get ready for the dance. It's going to take another hour or so. I don't want to make you late."  
B: "Yeah I think you're right. See ya at the dance."  
It's been 3 hours and Rich still hasn't gotten any better. The only thing that has changed is that my foot is now bruised because Rich was always stepping on it.  
Bj: "Ok, we are going to try this one more time. Ready?"  
R: "Yeah."  
I walked over to him and we got into position. When we started his eyes automatically went to his feet.  
Bj: "I know what's wrong."  
R: "What is it?"  
Bj: "You keep looking at your feet."  
R: "Oh...um, sorry."  
Bj: "Just look at me and lead."  
R: "Alright."  
He brought his eyes back up and met mine. I gave him a small smile and he started. He was a little shaky but it was better then all the other times. At this angle I finally noticed how much taller dick was to me. He was half a head taller so I had to look up and he had to look down. I noticed that I was closer to him but I didn't care.  
Ding Ding Ding  
The clock struct 6:30. The dance starts at 7 so we had to get ready if we wanted to get there on time. I pulled away and picked up my books and my dress. I bought the dress, well Bruce did, just for the dance. It was a beautiful dark blue and, well, lets just say it was loud but quiet enough for me to wear to the Ball.  
I finished around 6:45 and walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Alfred was cleaning some dishes.  
Bj: "Hi Alfred."  
A: "Good Afternoon Miss Stevens."  
Bj: "Can I help?"  
A: "I would rather clean them myself, anyways I don't want to get your dress dirty."  
Bj: "Well I'm probably staying the night so anything good for breakfast tomorrow?"  
A: "I'll see what I have but I think I can whip something up."  
Bj: "Well I should get going, I don't want to make anyone late. It was good seeing you again."  
A: "And you too, madam Stevens."  
I walked back out to where the front door was and saw the Bruce was already there.  
Bj: "Hey Bruce."  
B: "Hello Britney, I heard that you might be attending school with Richard."  
Bj: "You heard? Well I'm not sure if I should go, ya know? I have a city to protect and a family."  
B: "Think about it tonight and tell me your answer in the morning."  
Bj: "I will."  
R: "Finished."  
I turned around and saw Richard coming down the stairs in his tux. It really suited him well. It was all black with a black tie.  
Bj: "Finally, I've been waiting forever."  
R: "Whatever."  
I was wearing heels so I was about eye level with him. I saw his eyes look me up and down for a second before meeting mine again.  
R: "You look amazing."  
Bj: "Tell me something I don't know."  
R: "Funny, but lets get going. I don't want to be late."  
Bj: "Same."  
We walked out and piled into the limo waiting out front. It was smaller then I remembered but then again, I grew a couple of inches since I last rode in here. Me and dick talked about everything we could think of. When we finally got to the school, I was awestruck by what I saw. It was completely transformed form a school to what looked like a winter ball. Students were walking in, in pairs. I looked around but I didn't see Barbra anywhere. I felt a hand on the small of my back. I turned around and almost hit Rich in the face.  
Bj: "Sorry! Habit."  
R: "Don't worries, that what I get for starling a hero. Barbra is probably inside already. Shall we?"  
Bj: "We shall."  
We linked arms and walked in. The gym looked like a winter wonderland. Everything was covered in fake ice and snow. I looked down at my dress and smiled because it totally fit the theme. It had a white design that flowed along the top of my dress. The skirt part looked like it was covered in a light layer of snow which shined in the dim lights of the gym. My dress was a single shoulder dress with a semi open back. It had a piece of cloth that covered my bra but was open other then that. I was wearing a pair of blue ankle boots(because i hate how my feet look) that had the same design at my dress. The dress had a little slit on one side that showed my leg if I walked. I walked by a mirror and saw my face. I had dark blue eye shadow with white eye liner and mascara. My hair was done up into a bun and had a hair piece that looked like it had diamonds. Under the lights my hair looked white and my skin had a beautiful pale tint. If I didn't know any better I would have thought I looked like a goddess.  
I looked around at everyone else's dress. Every girl's dress was brightly colored and didn't match the theme at all. Rich lead me over to where Barbra was sitting. She was talking to a boy who I think was her date. She looked over at us and waved us over. The boy looked around and his eyes stopped at me.  
Bj: "Hey Barbra."  
B: "Hey, you look amazing."  
Bj: "I heard but so do you. You have one of the better dresses here."  
B: "Thank you I wanted to keep the winter theme in mind. I see you have."  
Bj: "That was by accident. Who's your date?"  
B: "Britney this is David. David this is Britney. We are in the same English class."  
Bj: "Hi."  
D: "H-Hi."  
R: "So, what do you guys want to do? We have a couple of hours till we have to leave."  
B: "Well me and David were going to dance. You guys should try the cake. It's delicious."  
Bj: "There's cake?! Where is it?"  
D: "It's by the punch."  
Bj: "See ya later, I have a date with a piece of cake that has my name on it."  
R: "I'll go with you, I'm kinda hungry."  
We walked over to where the cake was. It was a beautiful white cake that had several tiers to it. There was blue and white roses scattered along the cake with candy pearls placed in such a delicate manner. I cut myself a piece from where others had done before me. The cake itself was angle food cake that had some candy pearls baked into it. It was perfect. Once we had finished eating we walked over to where Barbra and David were dancing. We dance for a few songs before a slow one came on. I thought that we weren't going to dance anymore so I started to leave. Someone caught my hand and pulled me back. They put their hand on my hip and slipped their hand in mine. I looked up and saw a smile on Rich's face.  
R: "You're not getting away that easily. I spent 3 hours learning how to dance and I intend on doing so."  
Bj: "Fine, but if you step one my foot once, it's over."  
R: "I don't intend on doing so."  
His hand tightened around mine and his other pulled me closer to him. He put his head near mine.  
R: "You know you're the prettiest girl here."  
Bj: "I try."  
R: "Well you are. You truly look stunning in that dress. Everything about you is stunning."  
Bj: "How?"  
R: "How you don't let anybody bring you down. How you're not afraid to be yourself. How you stayed calm when you found you family hurt. How you always do whatever it takes to get the job done."  
Bj: "Well you always make me smile just by being your dorky self."  
R: "I'm not that dorky."  
Bj: "Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
R: "I can never have a moment with you without you insulting me."  
Bj: "So this is a moment?"  
R: "If you want it to be."  
I rested my head on his shoulder and snaked my other hand around his neck. I may not have been able to see but I could feel the grin on his face. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the moment because it will probably never happen again.  
Before the song ended, Richard told me to meet him in the garden that was beside the gym. He walked off and I went to the snack table and grabbed a plate full of delicious food before heading out. When I got the the garden I was hugged from behind by a raven haired boy.  
Bj: "HEY! Watch it, I got food and I don't want to drop it."  
R: "I'll take that."  
He grabbed my plate of food and set it down on the bench that was beside us.  
Bj: "I was going to eat that."  
R: "You will."  
Bj: "Why are we out here?"  
R: "I felt like it was getting too crowded in there."  
Bj: "So you wanted to head to an empty garden?"  
R: "I don't want people to see what I'm about to do."  
He walked up to me and put has hand under my chin.  
Bj: "What are you do..."  
He caught my lips in his. My mind went blank and all rational thought left my mind. I had never had a boyfriend or even been in a relationship before. I had no idea what I was suppose to do. Richard on the other hand knew exactly what to do. He slipped his other hand around my chin and deepened the kiss. Remembering every Fanfiction I read, I wrapped my hands around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and kept pulling me closer, trying to close the space that wasn't even there. I pulled back trying to catch my breath from one of the most AWESOME moments of my life.  
R: "I've always liked you. I never had the guts to ask you."  
Bj: "I like you too but why tonight. How was this different from every other night?"  
R: "It's a dance. Stuff happens at a dance. When I saw you in that dress, I knew it was now or never."  
Bj: "But why the ambush kiss? What would you do if I didn't like you?"  
R: "That wasn't planned. I was going to ask you out but something came over me. If you didn't like it, I would have been embarrassed and hoped that you would still be my friend."  
Bj: "You lucky."  
R: "Very. Ready to head in?"  
Bj: "Before we go, what does this mean?"  
R: "You mean this kiss?"  
Bj: "Yes."  
R: "What do you think?"  
He smirked as he pulled me into another kiss. It wasn't like last time, it was calmer and shorter. Dick pulled away but rested his forehead on mine, smiling like an idiot.  
Bj: "You're smiling like an idiot."  
R: "We can never have a moment can we?"  
Bj: "Nope."  
R: "Are we going to tell people about us?"  
Bj: "I rather not, Bruce might not take it well."  
R: "Why wouldn't he? I'm good and not some punk off the streets."  
Bj: "True but how would you feel about your ward dating the girl who is like your daughter?"  
R: "Weird."  
Bj: "Right."  
R: "Ready to head back inside?"  
Bj: "Yeah."  
I grabbed my plate of food and ran back inside. I grabbed a table in the back and finished the now cold snack. I talked with Richard for awhile while i ate. A slow song came on and a guy asked me to dance. I saw the anger and jealousy in Richard's eyes but I accepted anyways. I found out the guy's name was nick and he like the same things as me. We talked about comics and movies while we danced. Once the song ended, we walked back to the table and continued to talk. I was having the time of my life with this guy. I could be myself with him.  
Richard came and told me it was time to leave. I said goodbye to nick and we exchanged phone numbers. Me and dick got into the limo and started back home.  
R: "Who was he?"  
Bj: "Just some guy."  
R: "Well I don't like him."  
Bj: "Stop being so jealous. I don't like him that way."  
R: "I'm not jealous."  
Bj: "Whatever floats your boat."  
We sat in silence with my head on his shoulder and his hand around my waist, thinking about what happened tonight. We got back to the house and walked in. I noticed that we where holding hands and I quickly slipped my hand out of his.  
B: "You're home late."  
We turned around and saw that Bruce was standing behind us.  
R: "Traffic."  
B: "We'll talk about this in the morning. Why don't you guys go upstairs and get to sleep."  
Bj: "Good idea. I'm tired."  
R: "Same, you can barrow some of my pajamas."  
We walked upstairs and I got in the shower. Once the water got warm enough I got in and started freaking out. I didn't scream but I did that silent scream and the little dance that goes with it. I finally got to kiss my crush.  
I got out and put on the pjs the dick picked out. They were WAY to big for me. I left the bathroom and sat down on the couch. Richard turned on a horror movie, he knows that I HATE horror movie, and left it playing when he went to the other bathroom to shower. When he finally came back, I was huddled in a ball, inside the little pillow fort I constructed.  
R: "Like the movie?"  
Bj: "You know I hate horror movies."  
R: "Why do you think I turned it on?"  
Bj: "Fine, then you get any of this." I gestured to my whole, fortified, balled up, body.  
R: "If you want, I could hold you."  
Bj: "I'm not watching this, goodnight."  
R: "Wait! I'll turn on something else."  
Bj: "Thank you."  
R: "What movie?"  
Bj: "Pitch Perfect."  
R: "Fine."  
So we watch the movie till I fell asleep during the big finally.  
When I awoken, credits of a movie were rolling but it wasn't for Pitch Perfect. I looked at the window and I saw rays of the morning light. I looked at dick and he was wide awake.  
R: "Good morning."  
Bj: "What time is it?"  
R: "6 o'clock."  
Bj: "God."  
R: "Don't I get a kiss?"  
Bj: "What for?"  
R: "For being an awesome boyfriend."  
Bj: "Who said you were my boyfriend?"  
R: "Everything that happened last night maybe."  
Bj: "Oh, you think you're my boyfriend because we kissed. How cute."  
R: "I'm still getting that kiss."  
We were about to kiss when there was a scream that came from the television which made me fall off the couch. I laid there on the floor because I was just too lazy to get up.  
R: "Are you ok?"  
Bj: "Yeah, I just don't want to get up."  
R: "Sorry about that, I keep forgetting the scream at the end. It gets me every time."  
Bj: "What do you want to do? We have a few hours till breakfast."  
R: "Video games?"  
Bj: "You read my mind."  
I picked a zombie shooting game and we got ready. We played one of the mini games. We had 30 seconds to kill as many zombies as we could. I got every zombie because I put my person on top of a car and just had a shooting frenzy. It was ultimately ammunition so I didn't have to worry about saving my bullets. I didn't even have a tactic, I just spun around with my finger locked on the trigger.  
We later played the campaign on co-op. I'm use to playing by myself so when I reached the endpoint and couldn't go through it, I got a little pissed.  
Bj: "What the hell? Why can't I go through?"  
R: "It's co-op remember? We have to be in the same room to go through."  
Bj: "Right, sorry. Forgot."  
R: "It's fine, you cleared the path pretty well. I don't think there's anymore zombies."  
Bj: "I was going for the 3 stars at the end."  
We played like this for a few rounds till dick let me play alone. I was getting through the levels with lightning speed. I was at the boss fight when I smelled the sweet, sweet smell of pancakes. I threw a Granada at the boss, dropped the controller, and walked out in a single movement, winning the game.  
I got to the table and ate half of my pancakes before Rich even made it halfway down the stairs.  
R: "Save some for me."  
Bj: "Over my dead body."  
B: "Is there any left or has Britney eaten them all?"  
Bj: "You eat 20 serving of pancakes and you get labeled for life."  
A: "Don't worry Master Bruce, there is plenty to go around."  
B: "Thank you Alfred."  
R: "Thanks."  
Bj: "Mmmmmh mmmh mmhmh."  
A: "Excuse me?"  
Bj: "Thank you Alfred. Sorry, I had my mouth full."  
B: "What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?"  
Bj: "Don't."  
B: "Just don't do it again."  
Bj: "Fine."  
We ate in quiet till Bruce decided to speak.  
B: "So about what happened last night. Why were you late."  
Bj: "Well you see...um...about that...Richard?"  
R: "We got caught up in the fun. I was dancing with Barbra and her date while Brit was making a friend."  
He said friend like it was poison in his mouth.  
B: "What's your friend's name?"  
Bj: "Nick. We like all the same stuff. We talked about comics, movies, and anime the whole night."  
B: "He seems nice. Did you two do anything fun together?"  
Bj: "We danced but that's about it."  
B: "Well that's good. I have to leave now, I have a meeting this morning and I won't be back till tonight. Say out of trouble."  
R: "Will do."  
Bj: "I make no promises."  
Once I heard the door close I turned back to my breakfast and continued to eat my eighth helping. I caught a quick glance at Rich and I knew that something was wrong.

* * *

**About the kiss...**

**I don't really know WHY I written it. I was on a role and I kinda let my mind wander a bit. I was going to take it out but then that would mean that I would have to some work. Don't worry if you don't like the pair, I'm not going to make them an OTP. Maybe. **

**Tomorrow (March/16/13) Is going to be a sad day for us all. The last Young Justice episode. I don't know how they are going to wrap everything up in 30 minutes but I might be wrong. I just hope they continue the Comics. Hey, it's better than nothing right? **

**In the next chapter I'm gong to write about what I think went wrong. A.K.A, why they canceled the show. **

**See y'all later and remember;**

**REVIEW!**


	14. The past never stays hidden for long

**I just want to say that if any of you want to talk or have questions, just ask. I'll always answer no matter what, but not right away. Ok, back to the story.**

* * *

Bj: "What's wrong?"  
R: "Nothing."  
Bj: "Don't lie."  
R: "I'm not lying."  
Bj: "Yes you are. Just tell me what's wrong."  
R: "I'm just thinking."  
Bj: "About me and Nick?"  
R: "Yes."  
Bj: "He's just a friend. Anyways he has a girlfriend."  
Nick never had a girl friend, I just said that because it would calm dick down.  
R: "You're sure."  
Bj: "Yes. And stop being so jealous. You're not my boyfriend."  
R: "I'm not jealous. And why not?"  
Bj: "You seriously think that because we kisses you get to be my boyfriend?"  
R: "Yes."  
Bj: "You'll have to work for it."  
R: "Fine."  
I turned back to my breakfast and finished the last pancake. I grabbed a handful of bacon and ignored the laughs coming from the boy across from me. I walked upstairs and grabbed my phone and called my friends.  
Bj: "Hey Tiffany."  
T: "BRITNEY! Why haven't you called?"  
Bj: "I've been busy, remember?"  
T: "Oh Yeah! How's it going? Where are you?"  
Bj: "Good. Hanging out with Rob."  
T: "Anything happen? Please say yes!"  
Bj: "Actually yes."  
T: "WHAT?!"  
Bj: "Please don't yell."  
T: "Tell. Me. Everything!"  
Bj: "Ok, well..."  
I started with the pancake house but skipped the part with my mind creating a second me. I told her everything but had to stop every time she squealed with joy. When I got to the part with the kiss I heard a slight bang from the other line and a body hitting the floor.  
Bj: "Tiffany? Hello? Tiffany? Are you there?"  
T: "Sorry, I fainted. Did you say that you two kissed?"  
Bj: "Yes, twice."  
T: "OH MY GOD! I have to tell everyone! Is Bruce ok with it? Are you two dating?"  
Bj: "What did I say about yelling? We haven't told Bruce yet and we're not dating...yet."  
T: "Why not?"  
Bj: "We can't tell him because..."  
T: "Not that, about you two not dating."  
Bj: "He thinks that just kiss can make people date, I want him to work for it."  
T: "You go girl. But what if he gives up?"  
Bj: "Then he wasn't the guy for me."  
T: "Smart."  
Bj: "Thanks. I better go."  
T: "Bye! I'll tell Kate and Sophia about this."  
Bj: "But you can't tell me parents. I'm not allowed to date yet. I forgot to ask, how are they? Anything new?"  
T: "Well most of your family survived the attack but some of them died."  
Bj: "Oh. Do they know where I am?"  
T: "Yes, one of Joker's goons came and told them. They still think you work for him."  
Bj: "I still, kinda do."  
T: "Well quit soon so you can come back. The city isn't the same without you."  
Bj: "I'm coming back tonight. But I might have to switch schools. I'm not sure if I should though."  
T: "Don't. You. Dare."  
Bj: "Ok. Ok, I won't. I'll start back up in the new year. But for now I'll stay here."  
T: "See ya tonight."  
Bj: "Later."  
I hung up and started back down the stairs. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice. It was Wally's.  
W: "Why did you call me down here on a Saturday morning? I was sleeping."  
R: "Sorry but something happened last night."  
W: "You were at a school dance. How much could happen in a few hours?"  
R: "Well for one thing, Britney's here."  
W: "Ok, go on."  
R: "She went to school with me yesterday and I asked her to the dance. She said yes. We went and I was a little bit cockier then usual."  
W: "This has to be good."  
R: "I said to meet me in the garden and when she got there I..."  
W: "Come one dude, tell me."  
R: "I kissed her."  
W: "Way to go dude. You finally did it. How did she react."  
R: "She kissed me back."  
W: "That's great! I told you she likes you. Are you two dating?"  
R: "No not yet."  
W: "Why not? You kissed her, she kissed you back. What more is there?"  
R: "Well she says I have to work for it."  
W: "What does that mean?"  
R: "I don't know. But I'm going to try. I really want to be with her.  
This made me smile. The only reason I'm making him work for it is that many of my sisters came home heartbroken and used. I don't want to end up like that.  
W: "Well you better not break her heart."  
R: "I'm not. But why not?"  
W: "She has a family of train assassins, she's friends with the Joker, Bruce is really protective of her, and she's Britney."  
R: "For some reason the last one scares me."  
W: "It should. She's like a female Batman but with a personality."  
I grinned at the thought of that. Because I was very young went I first started working alone, I never had that much respect. I looked at the other heroes and saw people almost bowing at their feet. Most heroes liked the limelight and the fame but i hated it. I wanted to be the person people either feared or respected. Because I'm older I have a little more respect but I wanted to have the same amount or more fear and respect that Batman had.  
R: "I know. It's weird. Sometimes when they stand next to each other with the same expression, they look like they are related. She's so serious when she's fighting crime."  
W: "Well she's been doing it for almost 10 years."  
R: "What do you mean? If she's been doing it for almost 10 years, that would mean that she started fighting crime at 5."  
W: "She never told you?"  
R: "No."  
That's not good.  
W: "I thought she told you. Do you know who her mentor was?"  
R: "Yeah."  
W: "Well I did a little research about him."  
R: "What did you find?"  
Well someone had to find out sooner or later. Well this is what happened;  
When I was seven I was playing in the cave that served as out hideout. NighForce was already on edge and was ready to snap. I bumped into a table and a vase full of flowers fell over and shattered. That's when he broke.  
Nf: "What was that?"  
Bj: "I knocked over the vase and broke it. I'm so sorry."  
Nf: "You little punk. Why weren't you looking where you were going?"  
Bj: "I-I'm sorry. It was an accident."  
Nf: "An accident? You broke my favorite vase and you think sorry will make it better?"  
Bj: "I'll buy a new one. I swear."  
Nf: "I know you can but I need to teach you a lesson."  
He walked up to me and raised his hand. The force of the hit knocked me down. I got up and backed way from the man I use to know.  
Nf: "You get back here coward. I'm not done with you."  
That was the only time in my life have I ever ran for my life. I was wearing my costume at the time because we just got back from a fight. I ran into the street and was knocked down by a flying object. It was one of his boomerangs. At that moment I knew that I had to fight. I got up and got into position, ready to fight for my life.  
Nf: "You think you could take me? I'll make sure your death is as painless as possible."  
Bj: "I'm not going down without a fight."  
Nf: "Have it your was twerp."  
He threw another boomerang but I dodged it this time while throwing one of my explosives. It made him lose his balance but her regained as soon as he had lost it. I took out my staff and so did he. I walked forward ready to meet whatever fait had in store for me. NightForce swung his staff and I blocked it. He came around and sung his staff once more. This time hitting me me in the side. The force threw me against a car, setting off the alarm, waking everyone up.  
Getting back up I ran at him knocking the staff out of his hand and knocking him down too. I brought the staff down to knock him out but NighForce grabbed it and threw me down the street. He broke my staff and picked up his.  
Nf: "You think you could stop me?"  
Bj: "Well I'm going to try."  
Nf: "Stupid girl."  
I rolled out of the way of the swing, narrowly missing the staff. It broke but he didn't care. He picked up the broken staff and scratching my face. I ran till I was started being cornered by him. I picked up speed and jumped off of the building. My foot landed on his caller bone. Angered by this he grabbed my foot and smashed me into the grown. I started to crawl away but I was kicked in the side. I rolled in the middle of the street. I looked and saw that there was crowed of people watching me.  
NightForce kicked me again. He kept kicking and kicking. My ribs, my legs, my headed were kicked. I laid there, coughing up blood, wondering how I was still alive. NightForce picked up a pipe and walked back over to me.  
Nf: "You are weak. You are nothing. You are a disgrace to me."  
He lifted up the pipe above his head.  
Nf: "I will never forgive you."  
And with that he brought the pipe down. The whole thing was in slow motion. I grabbed the pipe with my hand and kicked him in the back of the knee. He fell down and I stood over him.  
Bj: "I don't need you."  
I hit him with the pipe and knocked him out. What happened next is a blur to me. I heard roars of claps and cheers from the people around me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. Batman was there with a smile on his face.  
B: "You did good."  
I smiled back at him but my teeth were covered in blood so it wasn't ver attractive. Batman picked me up bridal style and walked me over to where the rest of the Justice league was. They gave me smiles and congratulations. The smiles faded when I started having a coughing fit. With each cough, blood spewed from my mouth and onto my uniform. Once I finished coughing, I smiled. Batman kept walking and walked up a green man. I now know it was Martian Manhunter.  
Mm: "We have to operate quickly if we are going to save her."  
B: "Just save her."  
I was laid onto a table and an iv was put into my arm. I must have looked scared because Batman kneeled down next to me.  
B: "Do you want me to stay with you?"  
I nodded yes and I fell asleep. I woke up and was surrounded by the Justice League. I saw their mouths move but I couldn't hear anything. Batman shooed them away, and walked out with them. I fell back asleep after that.  
That fight changed my life. Whatever shred of innocence I had left was gone. I was not the same person after that. I had trust issues with everyone and I let very few people into my world because of that.  
I snapped back into reality once Wally began to talk again.  
W: "When BlueJay was about seven she had a fight with NighForce."  
R: "I know about that."  
W: "This wasn't any old fight. This was a fight to the death. She won but she was badly hurt. Some witnesses say that after NightForce kicked her many times she started to cough up blood, yet she still continued to fight. Others said that she had to be operated right on the spot because of the fight."  
I heard someone pullout something out of a bag.  
W: "This was recorded by a witness during the fight."  
I walked down the stairs and hide behind the couch facing the TV. Wally put the DVD into the player and sat down next to Rob. He pressed play on the remote and the DVD started to play.  
It was pretty shaky but you could clearly see what was going on. I watched my life changing fight. It was weird because I never watched it like this. I watch myself fight my old mentor. Both Wally and Rich were speechless. The only sound was the occasional "Oh My God" and curse words said by the crowd. He continued to film even after the fight. He even filmed my operation that took place. He zoomed in on Batman and I saw the worried look on his face during the whole thing. The film ended when the league moved me once the operation was done.  
During the recording I stood up. I was gripping the back of the couch and my knuckles were white.  
R: "Britney! When did you get here?"  
I stood there, dumbfounded. I couldn't speak or make a sound. The only thing on my mind was to hide.  
W: "Rob, why don't you go and get changed. I'll deal with this."  
R: "But..."  
W: "Now."  
Dick walked off but kept looking back at me and Wally. One he was out of sight, Wally picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch in the other room. He sat down with me beside him.  
W: "It's going to be ok."  
Bj: "Wh-why did you do this?"  
W: "I'm sorry."  
Bj: "I wanted everyone to forget this, I didn't want anybody to know. I don't want to be labeled as the girl who's mentor tried to kill her."  
W: "You're not going to be labeled. My respect for you has gone up."  
Bj: "Really?"  
W: "Yes. And that smile at the end, perfect."  
Bj: "I had blood on my teeth."  
W: "Even better."  
We laughed.  
W: "Want anything?"  
Bj: "Some bacon wouldn't hurt."  
W: "Bacon? Coming right up."  
He got up and went to the kitchen. I turned on the TV and started watching a Disney movie. Arms wrapped around me as I felt a body sit down next to me.  
R: "Are you ok?"  
Bj: "Yeah, I'm fine now."  
R: "Why didn't you tell me about that?"  
Bj: "I didn't want you to know."  
R: "Why? We tell each other everything. Don't you trust me?"  
Bj: "I do, but not about this. It was pretty personal."  
R: "Ok. Well those pajamas are really big on you."  
Bj: "I know. I'm smaller and shorter than you."  
R: "You're cuter this way."  
Bj: "Cute doesn't fight crime."  
R: "Can't you take a complement."  
Bj: "Yes I can but not this one."  
R: "You're impossible."  
Bj: "Thank you."  
I smiled at him and turned back to the movie. Wally came back with my bacon and I almost ripped it out of his hands. He sat down next to me and we all watched the movie together. At this moment I truly felt like I was at home.

* * *

**I know that this is a week late but I had a lot of stuff to take care of this week. **

**Like I promised, here is my rant about Young Justice's cancelation. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

**Young Justice's cancelation was caused by a few things. And this is how I think it went down.**

**First, Young Justice was moved from its original time of 7:30 pm to the Oh so early time of 10:30 am. For awhile I had to tape it because I had stuff going on at that time. So the getting up wasn't the problem but the inconvenience of the time. The big portion of the viewers were Teenagers and young adults that probably don't like getting up before noon. So they lost viewers there. Cartoon Network's fault here.**

**Second, THERE WASN'T ANY FREAKING COMMERCIALS! When have you ever seen commercials for Young Justice on CN air any channel for that matter? None you say? You are absolutely correct. You probably found out about it by the promo commercials at the very beginning(like i did) or word of mouth. They also didn't have any advertisements for their products (which is a crucial part of how they make money) so nobody bot their products. Again, Cartoon Network's fault.**

**Third, they put it on hiatus WAY to much. It's been three years since the pilot aired and there was only 2 seasons. The second season started around this time last year and only ended last week. Does that say something to you? They lost viewers because of this. Their fault.**

**But... It's not entirely their fault. **

**They had comics that went along with the show(which I bought and read) which you could buy. You could have bought this, which gave the show money, and enjoy the comic. They also counted the viewers when you watched the show at its air time. ALOT of people watched the show on Youtube or a website that you could watch it off of. These things played a key role in keeping a show going, so the viewers had a tiny role in the cancelation.**

**Still, Cartoon Network bitched about not having viewers or nobody buying their products but they didn't put out the effort to make a fucking 30 second commercial. **

**End rant.**

**I feel much better now. **

**So now you get to hear about how BlueJay lost her mentor and how it started. I will still go into how NightForce became a criminal. **

**Guys, I need some help from you. I'm starting to run out of ideas. So if you want to make a request or want the story to go a certain way, wright a review and I'll try to make it happen. Thank you. **


	15. school with a little light on the side

**See what I did there with the title? *laughs* oh, bad jokes are the best. **

* * *

Monday  
The dreaded word that makes you want to curl up and cry. Today I have my first day of school. I told Joker that because I was staying with Bruce and going to school with his ward, I could gain their trust and get information from them. So now I have to wake up 2 hours earlier than I'm use to and get ready for school. The morning light shone through the blinds of my window and hit me directly in my eyes.  
Bj: "Ugh."  
I groaned as I got out of bed and started getting dress. The uniform wasn't very forgiving but it was better than most I have seen. The skirt was a little too short for my taste but I had to wear it. The blouse was scratchy and the jacket was hideous. The only thing that I liked about the uniform was the tie. It pulled the whole outfit together. I frowned at my reflection. I looked nothing like myself, I was not proper. I don't wear skirts. I looked ugly.  
G: "You're not ugly."  
The girl was standing next to me. Her voice was in my head again. She was wearing the same uniform as me.  
Bj: "Yes I am. I'm not this type of person. I'm not proper."  
G: "You don't have to be proper. You just have to dress like one."  
Bj: "Don't I have to act proper at school?"  
G: "No. Just be yourself. I'll be with you the whole day."  
Bj: "Thank you."  
I walked out and headed down the stairs. I grabbed an apple and headed to the door. My backpack was filled with books that I doubt I would need. Richard and Barbra were already waiting at the door.  
B: "Ready?"  
Bj: "As I will ever be."  
B: "Did you get your class list?"  
Bj: "Yeah. I'm in all AP classes."  
R: "Really? I only got into one AP class."  
B: "You're in our math class. It looks like you're in my English class and Dick's Social Studies class. Hey, you're taking Latin. That's pretty cool."  
Bj: "Yeah, all the other languages didn't really catch my eye."  
R: "Hey! If we don't leave now, we're going to be late."  
B: "You're right."  
We got onto the school bus that was waiting for us. Barbra and Rich sat next to each other and I started heading towards the back. My eyes caught a boy waving his hands for me. It was nick.  
N: "Hey. You decided to come to school here."  
Bj: "Well until the new year."  
N: "Why?"  
Bj: "I'm not staying here in Gotham. I have a family in California."  
N: "That sucks. But at least I get to spend the time with you. What classes do you have?"  
Bj: "Here."  
I gave him my class sheet paper and he looked it over. He smiled and handed the paper back to me.  
N: "You have almost all your classes with me."  
Bj: "Which class?"  
N: "Social studies."  
Bj: "Ah. Well can you help me to the classes we DO have together. I have no idea where they are."  
N: "No problem. So did you read the latest comic in the series?"  
Bj: "No not yet. Can you tell me what happens?"  
N: "Ok, well Jack and Sarah walked towards the..."  
And the bus ride went like that. We talked the whole time. When the bus stopped, we got off together and continued to talk. We ended up sitting up against a wall till school started.  
We sat next to each other in every class. School didn't seem so boring as I thought. We sat together during lunch, talking about the different comic universes. When lunch ended we said goodbye and I walked to Social Studies. Richard waved me over and I sat down next to him.  
R: "I didn't see you at lunch."  
Bj: "I was sitting with a friend."  
R: "Oh, ok."  
Bj: "What are you learning about in class?"  
R: "The Middle Ages."  
Bj: "Ah, the Middle Ages. A time filled with death and destruction. Princes killing each other over the hand of a princesses. What a great time period."  
R: "And you find enjoyment in that?"  
Bj: "Meh."  
R: "Meh?"  
Bj: "Meh."  
R: "What are you doing tonight."  
Bj: "Heading back to Cali then Joker's hideout."  
R: "You still work for him?"  
We started talking in a low whisper so nobody could hear us.  
Bj: "Yes. The only reason I'm hear is to 'collect information' from you guys."  
R: "What kind of information?"  
Bj: "Anything really but mostly for the Sphere."  
R: "Sphere?"  
Bj: "It was in the case I stole from you awhile back."  
R: "Oh yeah."  
Bj: "Yeah."  
The teacher came in at this time and had us read the chapter in out text book. I felt a buzz in my pocket from my phone. It was from nick.  
N: "How's class?"  
Bj: "It just started. How are you texting in class?"  
N: "Same as you. In my lap and looking up ever so often."  
Bj: "I have to read this chapter but I don't feel like it."  
N: "My teacher is talking about her resent failed relationship."  
Bj: "What happened?"  
N: "The same old thing. She was too clingy."  
Bj: "I never understand that."  
N: "What?"  
Bj: "Being too clingy. Why do they need to be with their boyfriends every second of the day."  
N: "I don't know."  
My teacher gave me a look and I pretended to turn the page and read a few paragraphs before I started up again.  
Bj: "Teacher almost caught me. It's harder to text here then at my old school."  
N: "How? Don't they keep an eye on you?"  
Bj: "The teachers at my school couldn't care less about what we do. As long as we don't interrupt the lesson, we can do whatever we want."  
N: "Sounds nice."  
Bj: "It is."  
N: "Gotta go. Teachers looking at me."  
Bj: "Same here."  
I slipped my phone into my pocket and finished reading the chapter that I was 'reading'. Class ended and I walked out to the bus that was waiting for us. Me and Dick texted each other during the bus ride. We were talking out superhero stuff that we couldn't really talk out loud about.  
I got back to the house and quickly got changed into regular cloths. I said bye to everyone and zeta tubed to my house. I ran to my school and waited for lunch to start to surprise my friends. I waited by Sophia's locker and when my friends saw me, they screamed and ran up to me.  
T: "It's so good to see you!"  
S: "Where have you been?"  
K: "We missed you so much."  
Bj: "HEY! Why don't we get some lunch and I'll answer all your questions."  
We walked over to the lunch tables and started eating the lunches we bought. We sat as far away as possible from everyone else so nobody could hear us.  
K: "I heard you were working for Joker, what's it like?"  
Bj: "Crazy. I kinda lost my sanity for awhile but it's back now."  
S: "That's good. I heard about you and Richard. Why aren't you two dating yet?"  
Bj: "Like I said. He needs to work for it. I'm one of a kind and a kiss won't win me over that easily."  
S: "Ok. I'm really glad you're back. So when are you starting back up?"  
Bj: "In the new year. I'm still with Joker at the moment but because I'm staying with Bruce, I can still fight crime here and visit you guys."  
T: "YAY! The gangs back together!"  
K: "At your new school, make any new friends?"  
Bj: "Well there's this one guy I'm really close to."  
T: "What's his name?"  
Bj: "Nick. He is literally a boy version of me. Except I'm a superhero and he's not."  
S: "Is Richard jealous?"  
Bj: "Very."  
T: "He must really like you."  
Bj: "Well he did ambush kiss me."  
K/S: "HE WHAT!?"  
Bj: "Tiffany, didn't you tell them?"  
T: "Sorry, forgot."  
Bj: "Forgo...you fainted from the news. How did you forget that?"  
T: "Stuff came up. Tell them the story."  
So I told them everything I told Tiff. I still had to stop ever so often but not as must as last time.  
S: "Tell me again why you're not dating this boy. I mean the real reason why."  
Bj: "My parents say that I'm not allowed to date till I'm 16."  
K: "That sucks."  
Bj: "Yeah it does. All the other sidekicks get to date whenever they want, while I'm here with an age restriction."  
S: "It's not that bad. At least you get your pick of hotties on the team."  
Bj: "I don't date team members. And really? Hotties?"  
S: "Well you have to admit, they are kinda hot."  
Bj: "Fine, yes they're kinda hot."  
The bell rang for lunch to be over.  
K: "Stupid bell. Well see you later."  
Bj: "Bye."  
T/S/K: "Bye."  
I walked off and headed back to Gotham. I headed over to Joker's hideout and walked in.  
J: "There's my Ringmaster. How was school?"  
Bj: "Boring."  
J: "Well things are about to get crazy here. We're about to launch the Sphere at the Justice League."  
Bj: "Tonight? Why tonight?"  
J: "Haven't you heard? It's the grand opening of the Justice League monument. Everyone is going to be there."  
Bj: "What are we going to do about the members that don't have powers? We can't take them by ourselves."  
J: "We have some friends that are going to help us. Put on your costume, I want you to meet 'The Light'."  
I put my costume on in record time and met Joker in a room that had a few screens that hung down from the ceiling. There was faces on them but they were blacked out.  
Member 1: "Hello child."  
Bj: "Hello sir."  
Member 2: "What makes her qualified to be in this meeting?"  
Member 1: "If the Joker trusts her, then we should too."  
Member 4: "What is your name child?"  
Bj: "My name is Ringmaster, I was the one that got the Sphere of the Gods for you."  
Member 1: "We know, that is why we are putting you in charge of something very important."  
Bj: "What is it?"  
Member 5: "You must activate the Sphere and throw it at the League and take out the 'Team'?"  
Bj: "I can't take out the whole Justice League by myself. I'm only one person."  
Member 2: "We mean the 'Team', it is a team that is made up of sidekicks. You must take them out, but don't kill the. We have something planned for them."  
Bj: "Yes sir. It would be my pleasure."  
Member 1: "Very good. I'm sure that you will have no problems In doing so."  
Bj: "Yes Sir."  
Member 3: "The ceremony is about to start. You must get going. Take this portal to get there."  
Bj: "Yes sir."  
Me and Joker walked through the portal and landed near the ceremony but far enough away that they couldn't see us. When it started Joker turned on the Sphere and waited till everyone in the League and their sidekicks walked on to the stage. He threw it and it landed right in front of them. Faint blue waves flowed off of it and every single hero with powers dropped to the floor. They got up a few seconds later but they had a worried looked on their face. They had no powers. That is when everything went to hell.

* * *

**Well, Happy Early Easter! And to those who don't celebrate Easter, Happy Early Sunday. **

**I watched the finally again and the part where Wally "Died", I don't think that he actually died. I remembered that in one of the Flash comics that Wally or Flash (I forget witch) traveled back in time. So don't fret if you think he died. They wouldn't kill off a sidekick like that (Except for Jason, people actually wanted him dead. The readers didn't really like him as robin. The writers made a poll and the readers voted for a new robin. That's why he died. YAY FOR FUN FACTS!). And besides, he has to become the new Flash. **

**I just want to say that I WILL NOT MAKE BLUEJAY AND ROBIN DATE. yet. I'm trying to keep as close to the story and couples as possible.**

**I'm going to go and work on the next chapter because I haven't finished it yet. **

**Later XD**


End file.
